Adaptação: Doce Descoberta
by Ana Christina Lima
Summary: Isabella e Edward Cullen aceitaram um conveniente casamento com os olhos bem abertos. Eles agiam como um casal feliz para criar uma aliança entre suas poderosas e milionárias famílias e dispersar as fofocas da imprensa. Mas, um ano depois, as coisas mudaram: o casamento pode não ser real, mas a paixão de Edward pela mulher, sim ...
1. Sinopse e Informações

**Título Original:** The High-Society Wife

**Autora:** Helen Bianchin

**Sinopse:**  
Isabella e Edward Cullen aceitaram um conveniente casamento com os olhos bem abertos. Eles agiam como um casal feliz para criar uma aliança entre suas poderosas e milionárias famílias e dispersar as fofocas da imprensa. Mas, um ano depois, as coisas mudaram: o casamento pode não ser real, mas a paixão de Edward pela mulher, sim...

* * *

_Querida leitora,_

_Aceitar um casamento por conveniência apenas para "facilitar" os negócios entre duas famílias nem sempre é uma tarefa fácil e prazerosa._

_Mas o amor que pode nascer ninguém poderá desfazer!_


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

— Esqueceu uma coisa. — Edward tocou o rosto dela com as duas mãos, beijou-a levemente e, em seguida, intensificou o beijo. Ela retribuiu à medida que ele a fazia lembrar das boas coisas da noite anterior.

Quanto tempo demorou? Alguns segundos?

Ela não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra quando ele a soltou, e teve que se controlar quando o polegar dele acariciou seu lábio inferior.

Droga. Ela não queria parecer tão vulnerável. No entanto, bastava ele tocá-la para ela desmoronar.


	3. Capítulo 1

**Título Original:** The High-Society Wife

**Autora:** Helen Bianchin

**Sinopse:**  
Isabella e Edward Cullen aceitaram um conveniente casamento com os olhos bem abertos. Eles agiam como um casal feliz para criar uma aliança entre suas poderosas e milionárias famílias e dispersar as fofocas da imprensa. Mas, um ano depois, as coisas mudaram: o casamento pode não ser real, mas a paixão de Edward pela mulher, sim...

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

— Você está chateada?

A voz masculina tranquila e arrastada fez com que Isabella olhasse calmamente para o marido na outra extremidade da suíte principal.

Era um quarto espaçoso, com dois armários e pe quenos quartos de vestir anexos, assim como dois ba nheiros. A mobília revestida com um tecido aveludado em tons pastel de verde claro e bege realçava os belos móveis antigos com detalhes esculpidos.

— Por que pensa assim? — Ela não queria nem fa lar no terrível dia que teve. Agora, tudo que desejava era um longo banho de banheira e ir para a cama mais cedo.

Em vez disso, teve que encarar um engarrafamen to no horário do _rush, _chegou em casa tarde, subiu as escadas correndo e foi tomar um banho para se trocar rapidamente.

Não estava nem um pouco empolgada com a ideia de ter que participar de um evento beneficente em um hotel na cidade, ser sociável, empenhar-se em um jantar completo, tomar apenas uma taça de champa nhe e atuar no jogo do _fingimento._

O olhar de seu marido estava atento e, por um mo mento, ela até achou que ele teria lido seus pensa mentos.

— Você deveria tomar alguma coisa para dor de cabeça antes de sairmos.

Oh, Deus.

— Acha que estou com dor de cabeça... _Por quê? _— ela mesma achou sua voz um pouco rude.

Ele levantou-se com aquele porte atlético, alto, exibindo os movimentos e as contrações daqueles músculos fortes e bem definidos. O belo corpo musculoso e de pele clara estava coberto apenas por uma sofisticada cueca de seda preta.

Os cabelos cor de bronze ainda estavam molhados do ba nho que acabara de tomar e o rosto, de expressões fortes e angulosas, estava bem barbeado.

Os olhos verdes estavam fixos nela.

— Quer conversar sobre isso?

Ela já esperava que ele perguntasse.

— Não propriamente.

Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas de forma cíni ca antes de retomar o que estava fazendo.

Edward Cullen era um homem e tanto, Isabella ponderou, ao entrar no banheiro da suíte para se ma quiar.

Um homem vigorosamente atraente nos seus trinta e tantos anos que suscitava respeito entre os colegas e arrasava muitos corações femininos.

Ela conhecia muito bem algumas dessas qualida des. Ele já atraía a atenção de Isabella desde que ela era muito jovem, e a adoração de uma adolescente por um homem mais velho transformou-o em herói e, anos mais tarde, em seu amor.

Uma realidade que facilitou para ela a aceitação de sua proposta.

O conglomerado Cullen-Swan foi fundado por seus respectivos avós no século passado e era um negócio muito bem-sucedido. A instituição foi posta à prova há pouco mais de três anos, quando um aci dente de avião fatal levou tanto os pais de Edward como o pai viúvo de Isabella.

As perdas no mercado de ações foram recuperadas quando Edward assumiu o controle da diretoria. O restabelecimento da confiança dos acionistas fez com que os três trimestres consecutivos fossem um suces so financeiro. Apesar da instabilidade futura, o sol teirão Edward Cullen ganhou _status; _enquanto isso, Isabella Swan não demonstrava o menor inte resse em escolher um marido.

Os avós viúvos — a matriarca Marie Swan e o patriarca Anthony Cullen — apresentaram o que julgavam ser a solução perfeita.

Nada melhor do que os filhos provenientes do ca samento entre Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan para perpetuarem a quarta geração Cullen-Swan.

O fato de Edward e Isabella terem concordado, por suas próprias razões, deixou os avós bem satisfeitos.

A união foi considerada o casamento do ano, com uma lista de convidados contendo as pessoas mais importantes da sociedade australiana. Parentes dis tantes e vários amigos vieram da Itália, França e Es tados Unidos. O evento teve a cobertura da televisão e as fotos foram publicadas em várias revistas impor tantes.

Um ano depois, ainda eram considerados o casal de ouro e a presença deles nos eventos era sempre no ticiada pela mídia.

Em público, ela desempenhava o papel de esposa perfeita. Apesar disso, estava consciente sobre uma barreira invisível.

Que loucura, ela castigava-se em silêncio. Coloca va a aliança no dedo, dividia a cama com ele e desem penhava o papel de anfitriã social com muita desen voltura. Tudo para _ele. _Só não possuía seu coração. Nem sua alma.

Disse para si mesma que era o _bastante. _Mas sabia que estava mentindo.

Droga, qual era o problema com ela? Introspecção não leva a lugar nenhum, e agora precisava pentear o cabelo e se vestir.

Vinte minutos depois, voltou ao quarto e encon trou Edward esperando tranquilamente. Ele examina va cada centímetro do seu sofisticado terno preto e ajeitava o nó da gravata para que ficasse perfeitamen te alinhado.

O coração dela disparou, fazendo-a sentir um forte calor correr por suas veias. Respire, disse para si mesma, praguejando em silêncio pelo modo como seu corpo reagia à presença dele.

Será que ele sabia? Na cama, sem dúvida. Mas fora dela?

Ela não desejava fazer papel de vítima diante de tanta vulnerabilidade. Não era justo.

— Que linda — Edward elogiou-a superficialmen te ao observar suas curvas envolvidas pelo vestido de crepe de seda vermelho. Sem dúvida, o vestido era de uma conceituada estilista e combinava perfeitamente com o espartilho e com a faixa. Isabella fez questão de pagar pelo vestido.

Uma leve intransigência que o irritava. Inde pendência era bom, mas até certo ponto. Sua irritação foi apaziguada ao ver que ela estava usando os brin cos com gotas de diamantes que ele lhe presenteara no aniversário de casamento. Um cardigã combinan do completava o traje. Os cabelos estavam presos com uma tiara que era uma verdadeira joia. Um pingente de diamante repousava no curvilíneo vale entre seus seios.

O sapato de salto alto aumentava em quase dez centímetros a altura de Isabella. Edward atravessou a sala e sentiu o penetrante perfume Hermes que ela usava, sorrindo calorosamente.

— _Grazie._

— Por estar representando bem meu papel?

Ele deu um leve sorriso.

— Isso também.

Ele entregou-lhe meio copo de água e dois compri midos.

— Vai bancar a enfermeira?

— Diga-me que você já faz isso sozinha que paro de desempenhar esta função.

Isabella simplesmente sacudiu a cabeça e engoliu os comprimidos.

— Estamos prontos para sair?

O entardecer significava que eles pegariam todo o engarrafamento na saída da cidade até o sol se pôr.

— Quer conversar? — Ele ainda sentia uma ponta de tensão e notava sua aparência taciturna.

Isabella lançou um olhar esquisito.

— Por onde quer que eu comece?

— Foi grave assim?

Seu assistente telefonou avisando que estava doente, o substituto não foi eficiente, a papelada des pachada pelo mensageiro ficou retida e almoçara apenas meio sanduíche que não conseguiu comer todo para poder atender ao fluxo de chamadas telefô nicas.

— Nada que eu não pudesse resolver. — Não foi para isso que havia sido criada, educada e preparada?

Uma meta... Para obter seu lugar de direito no con glomerado Cullen-Swan. Assim como Edward, ela começou pelo degrau mais baixo na estrutura do conglomerado. Aprendeu, por experiência própria, como os negócios _funcionavam _de baixo para cima e conseguiu cada promoção por seu próprio mérito.

O nepotismo não era uma prática utilizada em ne nhuma das duas famílias, e ninguém, com um míni mo de bom senso, poderiam acusá-la de montar nas costas da avó ou do pai.

Os Cullen-Swan eram generosos patrocina dores de várias entidades beneficentes e o evento dessa noite tinha uma grande representatividade na escala social de Melbourne. Isabella estimava muito as crianças, e os doentes terminais mereciam o máxi mo esforço para a arrecadação de fundos. Ela mesma faria uma doação considerável.

— Hora do _show _— murmurou ela, enquanto Edward manobrava seu Volvo, último modelo, no estacionamento à frente do hotel.

Um grande número de convidados aglomerava-se em um espaçoso saguão ao lado do salão de bailes, enquanto bebia seus champanhes. Vestidos de grifes nacionais e internacionais e joias caras enfeitavam o contingente feminino, ao passo que os homens pare ciam réplicas uns dos outros, todos com seus trajes pretos, camisas brancas e gravatas-borboletas.

Herdeiros milionários do mundo profissional e corporativo estavam presentes, embora nenhum, Isabella admitia, era tão poderoso quanto o homem ao seu lado.

Por baixo da sofisticação externa ocultava-se uma sensualidade primitiva latente que controlava a pro messa de uma paixão desenfreada... E entregue, Isabella consentiu em silêncio, muito ciente da intimidade que dividiam, quando ela podia se entregar totalmen te a ele e nada, _nada _mais importava.

Nem a espera pelo seu amor, nem a inesperada de mora em conceber um filho dele.

— Queridos! Como vão vocês?

A voz feminina empolgada era familiar, e Isabella virou-se já sorrindo. Trocou os beijinhos sociais de costume e riu quando a loira estonteante passou de leve os dedos na bochecha de Edward.

— Rosalie.

— Ah — o suspiro de Rosalie ganhou um ar de desejo quando Edward levou seus dedos até os lábios dele. Ela virou-se para Isabella e deu um sorriso coni vente. — Ele faz isso tão bem.

— Não é?

A amizade delas vinha desde o internato e conti nuou pela universidade. Elas tinham um senso de humor muito parecido, foram damas de honra no casa mento uma da outra e mantinham contato até hoje.

— Onde está Emmett?

— Prestes a juntar-se a nós — Edward retrucou com calma ao avistar o marido de Rosalie.

— Sinto muito, me desculpem, mas preciso aten der uma ligação telefônica.

Emmett McCarty era um conceituado cirurgião car díaco, alto, musculoso e era um daqueles homens raros que entendiam as mulheres. Viúvo e com duas crianças pequenas, permitiu que Rosalie administrasse a relação deles só para tirar o entusias mo dela no último momento.

Isabella percebeu o olhar de Rosalie suavizando.

— Problemas?

Emmett deu um olhar reflexivo para sua mulher.

— Espero que não.

Juntos, começaram a circular, cumprimentavam os amigos e se separavam quando pegos em alguma conversa.

A base da sociedade intelectual estava entre os presentes. Conforme iam encontrando os convida dos, aproveitavam a oportunidade para lembrar os fu turos eventos e trocar as últimas fofocas.

Isabella deu outro gole no champanhe e olhou ao redor. Logo os funcionários abririam as portas do sa lão de bailes e conduziriam os convidados aos res pectivos assentos.

Edward estava de pé ao seu lado, enquanto ela con versava com uma associada. A esta distância, podia sentir a fragrância suave da colônia de almíscar que ele usava. O perfume provocava seus sentidos e a ex citava.

O desejo era ampliado só de pensar em como a noite poderia terminar. Ansiava pelo toque dele, de sejava unir-se a ele e ser arrebatada por uma paixão eletrizante que fizesse com que nada mais importas se.

Ele era capaz de provocar nela desejos que sua imaginação jamais poderia prever. Um êxtase emo cional que era completamente primitivo e estonteante quando ela implorava pela liberação de emoções que só ele poderia provocar.

Será que alguma outra mulher reagia aos estímu los provocados por ele como ela era capaz de reagir? Oh, Deus, não, não responda a esta pergunta.

Ela havia se tornado _dele _pelos laços do casamen to, apesar da união ser embasada em interesses co merciais. Contudo, o que eles eram capazes de divi dir na cama era especial... Ou não?

— Faminta?

Uma pergunta capciosa, se é que alguma vez hou ve uma! Ela sorriu delicadamente quando cruzou o olhar com o dele.

— Por comida?

Ele assumiu uma expressão bem-humorada.

— Naturalmente. Podemos entrar?

Foi então que ela percebeu que os convidados es tavam se encaminhando na direção da porta do salão de bailes que acabara de ser aberta.

A mesa deles era bem posicionada e os convidados que a compartilhavam com eles dispensava apresentações, o que tornou o ambiente mais descontraí do.

A música tranquila de fundo tornava o ambiente agradável, enquanto o _somelier _circulava com facili dade entre as mesas registrando os pedidos de vinhos e champanhes, e as garçonetes vinham logo atrás, carregando uma cesta de pãezinhos.

A estratégia do serviço era a mesma que sempre usavam nos grandes eventos de caridade: os vinhos finos e a excelente comida estavam incluídos no pre ço do convite.

— Você está muito quieta. Como está a dor de ca beça?

Estavam em público e, como mulher de Edward e representante da Cullen-Swan, esperavam que ela _brilhasse._

Eram considerados o casal número um na lista dos bem-sucedidos, por isso todos os viam como aqueles que têm tudo.

Ela fazia a sua parte. Afinal, este era um de seus ta lentos.

Isabella deu um sorrio gentil.

— Já estou quase boa.

Ele levantou uma das mãos e acariciou a bochecha dela.

— Ótimo.

Ela o encarou e tentou controlar a reação que teve ao ser tocada por ele. Não era justo sentir-se tão emocionalmente exposta.

Com um gesto firme, ela pegou o programa da noi te e começou a folheá-lo.

— Parece uma mistura interessante — disse ela, recolocando o programa no lugar delicadamente. — Um cantor, seguido dos costumeiros discursos, um desfile de modas orquestrado e um misterioso convidado-surpresa.

Naquele momento, a música cessou, o mestre-de-cerimônias subiu ao palco, agradeceu a presença de todos, fez um pequeno discurso e, finalmente, apre sentou a presidente da sociedade beneficente. Uma senhora incansável que dedicava a vida à arrecadação de dinheiro para benefício de inúmeras crianças com doenças terminais.

Um filme, feito pela sociedade beneficente, era exibido na tela de projeção e mostrava as crianças re cebendo tratamento hospitalar e em algumas recrea ções supervisionadas. As expressões nos rostos da quelas crianças, os sorrisos e as gargalhadas foram as cenas que mais emocionaram.

A vida continuava... na vida de outras pessoas.

Num apelo comovente aos convidados, a presiden te pediu que fizessem doações generosas.

As garçonetes serviram as entradas. Isabella deu um gole em seu champanhe e, em seguida, expressou a opinião solicitada sobre um lugar interessante para as férias no momento.

— Pensei no Caribe, mas Paul prefere uma viagem pelo Vietnã. Podem imaginar?

— Que tal Alasca? — Isabella arriscou. — Pela be líssima paisagem e pela luz do norte?

— Querida — a mulher interrompeu. — Quero fa zer _compras._

Por quê? Ela gostaria de perguntar, já que parte do andar superior da casa dessa mulher era reservada só para guardar as roupas, com um quarto destinado para cada uma das quatro estações do ano. Um outro quarto servia para acomodar os sapatos e as bolsas que combinavam com essas roupas. Um verdadeiro tesouro de grifes.

O cantor fez uma agradável performance antes do prato principal ser servido. Quando todos haviam ter minado, o mestre-de-cerimônias anunciou o desfile de modas.

Lindas modelos, roupas maravilhosas, tudo exibi do com muito profissionalismo.

Uma roupa em particular chamou a atenção de Isabella, que fez questão de memorizar para poste riormente visitar a butique do estilista.

— Você ficaria fabulosa naquele modelo preto. Edward tem que comprar para você. Sei até qual o sa pato que combinaria perfeitamente, o do Manolo, é claro.

_Claro. _Isabella sentiu-se um pouco culpada por ter ficado tão animada.

Enquanto as garçonetes serviam a sobremesa, o mestre-de-cerimônias subiu ao palco e anunciou o convidado misterioso.

— Uma jovem que alcançou sucesso internacional como atriz.

Não... Não poderia ser. Ainda assim, Isabella achou impossível descartar uma premonição tão nítida e forte.

— Ela fez uma oferta bastante generosa para fi nanciar as despesas de três crianças e seus pais para a Disneylândia.

O anúncio causou um murmúrio coletivo de ansie dade entre os convidados.

— Uma equipe médica selecionou os nomes das crianças que estavam em condições de viajar. — Ele virou-se para a presidente da sociedade beneficente que estava no palco e segurava uma cartola. — Gos taria que um de nossos estimados convidados sor teasse três nomes nessa cartola. — Edward Cullen, poderia vir até aqui?

Isabella sentiu um frio no estômago quando Edward levantou-se, atravessou o salão e subiu no palco.

— Gostaria que vocês recebessem nossa convida da misteriosa — o mestre-de-cerimônias fez uma pausa. — Tanya.

Isabella mal conseguia respirar. A tensão pressio nou sua garganta deixando-a sem voz.

_Tanya._

Lá estava ela, saindo dos bastidores, alta, loira, com seus vinte e poucos anos e mais bonita do que qualquer mulher tinha o direito de ser.

Uma atriz que primeiro alcançou fama com produ ções internacionais antes de ficar famosa e rica nos Estados Unidos.

Ninguém lembrava do seu sobrenome, por isso foi descartada por muito tempo na ascensão ao estrelato.

Uma jovem mulher, extremamente bonita, que ti nha prazer em seduzir homens ricos e que era conhe cida por ter habilidades especiais para conseguir ga nhar joias extravagantes de seus amantes anteriores.

Cinco anos atrás, Edward havia sido um deles quando morou temporariamente em Nova York antes do acidente que matou seus pais e o trouxe de volta a Melbourne.

Os rumores daquela época diziam que Tanya que ria se casar e que a relação não deu certo porque Edward não estava preparado para o compromisso. Logo em seguida, movida pela decepção, Tanya seduziu um bilionário de Los Angeles, casou-se com ele com direito à cobertura da mídia e teve uma criança.

Isabella mantinha os olhos fixos em Edward, ela es tava ansiosa para ver a reação dele enquanto sua ca beça fazia centenas de perguntas.

O que Tanya estaria fazendo aqui? Não só em Melbourne, mas _aqui, _esta noite? E por que chegar a ponto de assegurar um encontrar cara a cara em públi co com Edward?

— Ela é maravilhosa, não é? — a acompanhante de mesa de Isabella observou. — Ouvi dizer que está divorciada.

E _caçando._

Não _qualquer _homem rico, concluiu Isabella com uma certeza que lhe causava enjoo.

Edward Cullen.

* * *

_**Esta é uma história de casamento arranjado completamente diferente do que eu já tinha visto. A atitude e convivência do casal, é como de um casal outro qualquer e sem arranjos no matrimônio. Vocês poderão observar no decorer da história! **_

_**Eu realmente não tenho nada contra a Tanya do livro ou do filme, mas é involuntário colocar ela como "vilã". Só digo uma coisa, ela irá atormentar e MUITO nosso casal.**_

_**Abraços e até o próximo capítulo (provavelmente será no domingo).**_

_**Respondendo os Reviews:**_

_BellsCristina: Aqui está o capítulo 1, espero que você goste da história assim como eu. Abraços!  
_

_juaassaid: Muito Obrigada pelo seu review e espero que a história te agrade. Abraços!_


	4. Capítulo 2

**Título Original:** The High-Society Wife

**Autora:** Helen Bianchin

**Sinopse:**  
Isabella e Edward Cullen aceitaram um conveniente casamento com os olhos bem abertos. Eles agiam como um casal feliz para criar uma aliança entre suas poderosas e milionárias famílias e dispersar as fofocas da imprensa. Mas, um ano depois, as coisas mudaram: o casamento pode não ser real, mas a paixão de Edward pela mulher, sim...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Foi difícil sorrir quando Edward levantou-se, embora Isabella conseguisse fazer isso com aparente facilida de. Ela juntou-se aos outros para aplaudi-lo, enquan to ele se dirigia para o palco.

Ninguém poderia imaginar a facada que sentiu ou o esforço que fez para controlar a respiração quando percebeu a excitação de Tanya ao ficar lado a lado com Edward no palco.

Sem dúvida, a saudação efusiva da atriz foi vista por muitos como um ato orquestrado... Os beijinhos nas bochechas que trocaram como um gesto europeu familiar.

A gargalhada ardente e as longas unhas vermelhas de Tanya pareciam uma adaga perfurando d coração inseguro de Isabella.

_Sai dessa, _dizia para si mesma. Tanya é uma bru xa e Edward não vai cair no jogo dela.

Não em uma arena pública, uma voz demoníaca insistiu. Mas e em particular?

A possibilidade a atormentou e a deixou em frangalhos.

Sempre lhe disseram que para se ter _élan _social era preciso sorrir, aplaudir e até dar _risadas _em situações públicas... Em proveito dos convidados, da empolgação gerada pelo sorteio dos nomes das três crianças e das câmeras de televisão.

Quanto tempo mais isso duraria? A projeção dos rostos das crianças, as famílias, os comentários? Quinze minutos... Vinte?

Para Isabella, tudo aquilo parecia uma eternidade. O prolongamento da apresentação sensual de Tanya no palco, os sorrisos empolgados e as gargalhadas provocativas à medida que ela exibia fotos de sua in timidade com um homem que figurava entre os seus últimos amantes.

Seria possível _arder _de ressentimentos e, ao mes mo tempo, apresentar-se como uma pessoa calma e _fria._

A linguagem corporal era uma forma de arte e ela sabia desempenhar bem este papel, tanto em benefí cio próprio nos eventos sociais como em situações de negócios. Consequentemente, não havia nenhuma evidência visível, nenhum sinal que pudesse ser nota do por aqueles que resolvessem observar os efeitos da apresentação de Tanya sobre a esposa de Edward.

Isabella sorriu para alguns amigos quando Edward desceu do palco e retornou à mesa. O sorriso era for çado.

— Muito bem, querido — ela cumprimentou-o de licadamente. Estava totalmente despreparada para o beijo suave que ele deu em seus lábios e para o dis creto movimento da língua dele em sua boca.

Ele estaria tranquilo? Ou seria uma declaração pú blica de união matrimonial?

A segunda opção, ela decidiu quando ele se afas tou.

Os olhos de Edward estavam sombrios e ligeira mente meditativos... Será que ele percebeu o que ela não gostaria que ele notasse? Teria sentido?

Pouco provável. Eles não tinham este grau de em patia... Ou tinham?

Como se estivesse adivinhando seus pensamentos, ele entrelaçou os dedos aos dela e levou-os à boca.

Edward já estava exagerando, ela disfarçou, fazen do um carinho com os dedos na bochecha dele... Resistindo ao desejo de cravar _com força _a ponta das unhas na pele macia e clara do rosto dele.

Para qualquer observador aquilo parecia um gesto de amor, mas o brilho nos olhos dele revelava que ele percebera as intenções e a restrição dela... E a finali zação silenciosa de que não estava satisfeita.

Ela manteve o sorriso e evitou falar uma palavra sequer enquanto o chá e o café eram servidos.

Não havia dúvidas de que Tanya circularia entre os convidados, mas _quando _isso ocorresse... E se a atriz fosse direto para a mesa deles? Ou ela seria um pouco mais prudente?

Uma pequena risada sem graça ficou presa na gar ganta de Isabella. _Prudência _não fazia parte do _modo de agir _de Tanya.

Em poucos minutos, tudo ficou claro quando Isabella, junto com os outros convidados, viu a atriz sair dos bastidores e aparecer sob o brilho dos holofo tes.

Um sorriso animado, uma leve gargalhada seguida de beijinhos jogados ao vento para a plateia ao som dos aplausos... E Tanya desceu do palco para o salão.

A plateia obstruía a passagem dela, mas não o seu objetivo. De qualquer forma, o tempo que se pas sou... Dois minutos ou dez... O destino da atriz era cer to.

_Ação, _Isabella disse para si mesma. Você é boa nis so.

Durante toda a sua vida, ela obedeceu. Sabia o quanto era importante para o seu pai que fosse uma filha exemplar. Sobressair na escola, conquistar res peito, _mostrar _para a Corporação Cullen-Swan que tinha habilidades para galgar os degraus da em presa... De um modo que provasse que o nepotismo não fazia parte do jogo.

O ano que passou na França foi uma oportunidade para sair da linha — o que ela evitava. A não ser que andar na garupa da motocicleta de algum aluno em alta velocidade ou visitar algumas casas noturnas de reputação duvidosa na companhia dele contassem. Além disso, sempre havia um guarda-costas à sua sombra para garantir que nada de mal lhe aconte cesse.

— Edward.

O ronronar felino valorizou o nome dele, enquanto o evidente olhar sensual e sufocante da atriz mexia com os nervos de Isabella.

— Só queria agradecer, querido, por ter se juntado a mim no palco.

_Querido. _Oh, céus.

Edward deu um sorriso sem graça.

— Não tive como recusar diante dos pedidos da plateia.

Haveria uma ponta de descontentamento na bela boca de Tanya?

— Apropriado, você não acha? — A atriz pergun tou com uma ponta de provocação. — Considerando-se sua conhecida generosidade com as obras de cari dade.

Com um gesto deliberado, Edward segurou a mão de Isabella.

— Deixe-me apresentar Isabella... Minha esposa.

Era impossível que Tanya não soubesse do casa mento deles. Na época, a cobertura da mídia foi inter nacional.

Por um segundo, os olhos azuis da atriz esfriaram como uma pedra de gelo, antes que ela pudesse mas carar a expressão outra vez.

— Que... _União _interessante.

— Tanya — ela manteve o tom leve. Só os que a conheciam muito bem poderiam detectar uma leve acidez.

— Temos que nos encontrar.

— Em consideração aos velhos tempos? — Isabella perguntou com uma pseudo-educação, ciente de que o convite era dirigido a Edward... Somente.

A atriz sorriu levemente.

— Nós _realmente _temos uma história.

— Uma ênfase na _história. _Tanya levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Detesto o universo feminino.

— Sério? Isso cria mais um desafio?

— Está com medo, querida.

Isabella não se fez de desentendida. As cartas esta vam sendo dadas e o jogo, prestes a começar. Ela sentiu os dedos de Edward apertarem os seus, mas igno rou seu pedido de silêncio.

— Talvez Edward possa responder isso.

— Por quê? Você está indo tão bem. — O comen tário tranquilo de Edward causou estranheza em Tanya.

A união era tudo. Ela poderia ser _educada, _tinha anos de prática.

— A noite está ficando monótona e nós já estamos indo.

— Não estão aguentando o ritmo?

Isabella estava muito tentada a revelar que estava levando seu marido para casa para fazerem sexo de forma ardente. Em vez disso, simplesmente sorriu e levantou-se, enquanto Edward despedia-se dos convi dados mais próximos.

— Boa noite.

— Tenho certeza de que nos encontraremos em breve — Tanya falou delicadamente.

Não se ela puder evitar, Isabella prometeu para si mesma, mal controlando a vontade de estapear o ros to da atriz.

Sem falar que poderia comer um homem vivo!

Alguns amigos e parceiros comerciais atraíram a atenção deles à medida que começaram a caminhar pelo salão, reforçando os convites e atualizando as novidades sociais.

Ela sentia o braço de Edward em sua cintura, o ca rinho discreto dos dedos dele... Uma tentativa de tranquilizar a irritação?

Será que ele tinha noção do quanto seu toque a afe tava? Na cama, sem dúvida. Só de pensar na intimidade deles o pulso de Isabella acelerou. As mãos dele, a boca... Deus do céu. Sentia um calor percorrer suas veias.

Precisava daquele amor físico, perder-se nele e acreditar, pelo menos por um tempo, que ele se im portava com ela. Mais do que mera afeição, o casa mento deles, apesar de ter sido uma aliança entre as famílias, sobrepujou a obrigação.

Ele nunca _disse _nada. Nenhuma vez, mesmo du rante os gemidos quando faziam amor, nem a letra A. Ele nunca perdeu o controle. Isso a irritava de modo insuportável.

— Vamos tentar nos ver na quarta-feira à noite. Pode contar, ela pensou para registrar o combina do... Jantar na casa de Michael e Jéssica Newton.

— Claro, respondeu com um sorriso.

Foi um alívio quando chegaram ao saguão do ho tel, e principalmente quando entraram no carro e ela pôde recostar-se no banco, enquanto Edward dirigia em um trânsito tranquilo pela cidade.

Qualquer tentativa de conversa estava fora de co gitação, ela mal disse uma palavra durante a viagem relativamente curta de volta para casa.

Pelo contrário, ficou olhando a paisagem pela ja nela. As luzes de néon, os vários carros, o azul-escuro do céu noturno, as folhagens das árvores enfileiradas na rua, um trem elétrico... O brilho das gotas da chuva que molhavam o asfalto e que mantinham o limpador de para-brisas funcionando. A paisagem mudou à medida que se aproximaram do subúrbio de Toorak, com suas casas grandiosas parcialmente escondidas por trás de muros altos e portões de segu rança.

Um suspiro quase inaudível saiu da boca de Isabella quando Edward estacionou o Volvo na gara gem.

Uma fileira de postes iluminados estrategicamente realçava a curva enfeitada por arbustos bem podados que levava à casa de dois andares que Edward com prou quando retornou dos Estados Unidos.

Ele contratou restauradores para manter o estilo georgiano da estrutura e reformou todo o interior para se parecer com o original. Peças de antiquário e telas originais nas paredes faziam com que a casa fos se uma das mais admiradas no bairro, chegando a atrair a atenção da mídia quando ele comprou a pro priedade adjacente para demolir a casa existente e construir uma piscina e uma quadra de tênis.

Edward colocou o Volvo na garagem que ficava embaixo de dois quartos onde moravam seus funcio nários de confiança, Ângela e Ben. Estes aposentos comunicavam-se com a casa por uma passagem es condida por arbustos. Uma academia de ginástica e um escritório foram estrategicamente construídos en tre a casa e as garagens.

Juntos, eles entraram no amplo salão, que tinha como foco principal um delicado candelabro de cris tal e uma escadaria que levava ao segundo andar.

Ela adorava as salas espaçosas com aquela esplên dida mistura de áreas formais e informais que ocupa vam o andar térreo. O delicado piso de mármore, os grandes tapetes orientais, a suíte principal e as de hóspedes que ficavam no andar de cima eram admiravelmente atapetadas e decoradas com peças genuínas de antiquário.

— Você não quer falar nada?

Isabella parou e virou-se para ele, ciente da habili dade dele em percebê-la tão bem. Ainda bem, para sua tranquilidade.

— Uma discussão no carro talvez tivesse provoca do muita distração — ela respondeu diretamente, encarando-o.

Com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, ela foi di reto ao ponto.

— Você pretende vê-la?

A expressão dele não mudou, apesar de ela ter tido a nítida impressão de que o corpo dele paralisou, e por um instante havia algo ilegível naqueles olhos verdes.

— Por que faria isso?

A fala mansa dele causou-lhe calafrios na coluna e ela inclinou um pouco o queixo para defender-se.

— Porque é o que Tanya quer.

— Confia tão pouco em mim?

Isabella esperou um pouco para encontrar as pala vras certas.

— Não serei ridicularizada em público.

— Você quer que eu jure que sou fiel?

— Só se for verdade. — Ela virou para a escadaria. — Promessas podem ser quebradas. — Foi o melhor argumento que conseguiu encontrar.

Respeito, afeição, companheirismo e compatibili dade sexual formavam a base do casamento deles. O _amor _não deveria entrar nesta equação.

Mas acabou entrando, e ela não podia deixar de pensar que amor unilateral era a pior coisa do mundo.

Isabella não ouviu, mas percebeu Edward se aproxi mar dela quando chegou ao andar de cima da casa e virou-se para encará-lo.

— Você se esquivou da pergunta.

Juntos, eles atravessaram a espaçosa área central que separava as duas alas e foram em direção à suíte principal.

Isabella entrou no quarto na frente dele e logo reti rou a sandália de salto alto... Isso foi um erro, pois apenas acentuou sua estatura baixa.

— Isso não requer uma resposta.

Ela levantou o queixo ligeiramente e seus olhos estavam atentos. Segurou uma das mãos e estalou cada dedo.

— Nós estamos unidos em casamento e legalmen te ligados nos negócios. — Ela nem piscou. — Eu mereço sua honestidade na nossa vida privada.

Ele deixou transparecer alguma coisa no fundo de seus olhos.

— Alguma vez já fui desonesto com você? - Ela nem precisou pensar na resposta.

— Não.

— Pode acreditar, isso não vai mudar. - Confirmação? Possivelmente. Ele não era tolo, e ela muito menos.

Ele se aproximou dela e percebeu que ela estava com a pulsação acelerada.

— Um elogio, querida?

Esta era a questão... Ela não era sua querida. Ape nas uma parceira, quando desejava ser mais... Muito mais.

No grupo social, havia aqueles que achavam que ela tinha tudo. Uma excelente saúde, um emprego perfeito, um marido que era o máximo... Ainda assim, ela gostaria de trocar tudo isso pelo amor dele.

Então... Continue sonhando, uma voz baixinha zombava. Isto não vai acontecer.

Edward segurou-a pelos pulsos e colocou os braços dela sobre os ombros. Abaixou um pouco a cabeça e encostou os lábios nos dela, mordiscando um pouco, provocando e tentando acalmá-la.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior dele por alguns segun do e depois largou.

— O que você acha que está fazendo?

Pergunta estúpida. Ela sabia exatamente o que ele estava fazendo!

Ele continuou beijando-a, buscando, explorando, liberando a confusão das emoções de Isabella à medi da que um calor a invadia, fazendo-a sentir-se viva como só _ele _conseguia.

Isabella sentiu aquela já conhecida sensação inter na, quase não percebeu que os dedos dele estavam desamarrando as tiras do vestido dela e que o zíper já estava aberto... Até que o vestido vermelho de crepe de seda estivesse no chão.

Estava quase nua, apenas com uma roupa íntima vermelha rendada. Seu corpo estremecia enquanto ele acariciava a calcinha com os dedos, até chegarem à parte superior das coxas e tocarem em seus pelos.

Foi invadida por uma sensação forte e começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, ela queria, _precisava _sentir a pele dele roçando na sua, sentir o calor e o cheiro dele.

— Você está vestindo muita roupa. — Seria dela aquela voz rouca?

Ele procurou os seios dela e começou a beijá-los até que ela soltasse um gemido alto.

— Tire a roupa.

Como é que ela nem percebeu que ele já havia tira do o paletó, a gravata e os sapatos?

Porque ela perdia todos os sentidos quando ele a beijava... _Exceto _um. A _sensualidade _que só aumentava... Invadindo-a por completo.

Edward era capaz de fazê-la perder o juízo, esque cer tudo à sua volta. Tudo.

Só havia ele, seu cheiro masculino, a magia do seu toque... O calor, a paixão e a magia selvagem e erótica que ele era capaz de provocar nos sentidos dela.

Quase não percebeu que os dedos deslizavam pe los botões da camisa dele nem que fazia brincadeirinhas provocativas para prolongar o momento.

A _necessidade _guiava a velocidade com que ela re tirou a camisa dele, livrou-se da calça e buscava a fonte de seu prazer.

Ele perdeu o fôlego quando ela chegou bem perto e deu um sorriso, os dedos dela deslizavam lentamen te até segurá-lo e depois retornar e provocar desejos enlouquecedores. Ele agarrou-a, levantou-a e colo cou seu corpo colado ao dela.

Isabella gritou de prazer quando a boca de Edward tocou seus seios e sugou-os, mordiscando os bicos dos seios antes de explorar as curvas.

Ela quase não suportou quando os dedos dele pro curaram e encontraram o seu clitóris excitado, acariciando-o até ela enlouquecer, provocando a mais fas cinante das sensações.

Quando ela começou a relaxar, ele segurou-a outra vez e beijaram-se calorosamente. O beijo era um re flexo do próprio ato sexual.

Não era _suficiente, _ela separou sua boca da dele e pediu mais... Muito mais.

Edward moveu-se, livrou-se da colcha e colocou Isabella na cama.

O que se seguiu foi um banquete de prazeres, longo, vagaroso e gostoso. Ela perdeu o controle, seu corpo era elevado a um nível que só a química sexual deles era capaz de proporcionar.

Paixão... Fascínio, eletricidade, tempestuosidade. Uma voracidade que saciava os sentidos e conduzia a uma descarada necessidade de satisfazer os desejos mais primitivos.

A sensação de penetrá-la e os lentos movimentos que fazia dentro dela deixavam-no em estado de êx tase. Ela curvou-se para recebê-lo quando ele come çou a fazer aqueles movimentos, regozijando-se com a maravilha que é o encontro sexual perfeito entre duas pessoas.

Isabella perdeu o controle, estava tão entregue a ele que não se dava conta dos gemidos guturais que saíam de sua garganta ou do leve ruído de satisfação, que emitiu em seguida, quando Edward puxou-a para junto dele outra vez.

Saciada, ela colocou a mão sobre o peito dele e deu um sorriso, enquanto ele acariciava as costas dela.

Em poucos minutos, a respiração dela normalizou-se e ela nem sentiu o leve beijo que ele lhe dera na testa. Também não percebeu que ele ainda ficou acordado por algum tempo.

* * *

_**Hey pessoal, espero que tenham gostado do Capítulo. Fiquei triste que não houve nenhum review no Capítulo 1. Não vou ser aquelas autoras/tradutoras chatas que cobram reviews em troca de postagem, apenas gostaria de saber o que vocês estão achando da história!**_

_**O próximo capítulo, sairá essa semana. Não tem data certa, pois essa semana começa ETEC, aulas e o meu curso de inglês, estão estará tudo corrido.**_

_**Beijos e até a próxima :***_


	5. Capítulo 3

**Título Original:** The High-Society Wife

**Autora:** Helen Bianchin

**Sinopse:**  
Isabella e Edward Cullen aceitaram um conveniente casamento com os olhos bem abertos. Eles agiam como um casal feliz para criar uma aliança entre suas poderosas e milionárias famílias e dispersar as fofocas da imprensa. Mas, um ano depois, as coisas mudaram: o casamento pode não ser real, mas a paixão de Edward pela mulher, sim...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

Ao acordar, Isabella percebeu que estava sozinha na quela cama enorme.

O que foi bom, constatou ao se espreguiçar... E acusou a fraqueza nos músculos, a sensibilidade interna.

Só de pensar no que compartilhou com Edward na noite anterior, fez seu corpo se aquecer. Isabella deu um gemido indecente, verificou a hora, viu que ainda era cedo e ajeitou o travesseiro, frustrada.

Era _sábado, _pelo amor de Deus, não havia pressa para se levantar e começar o dia.

Como não conseguiria dormir mais, jogou a cober ta para o lado e foi para o banho.

Para o café-da-manhã, escolheu iogurte e frutas frescas, que comeu no terraço.

O sol da manhã aquecia o ar, tornando a brisa agradável e anunciando mais um dia de verão.

Ângela chegou com o café fresco e, juntas, conferiram a programação da semana seguinte. Jantares em casa, com exceção da quarta-feira. Isabella deu carta branca para Ângela decidir o menu dos jantares.

A requintada culinária de Ângela era sempre elogiada pelos convidados de Isabella e Edward. Ângela administrava a casa com perfeição e contratava serviços externos sempre que necessário.

Eram quase nove horas quando Isabella foi para o quarto se trocar. Escolheu uma calça jeans e uma camiseta de tricô, o mínimo de maquiagem e prendeu o cabelo com uma presilha de casco de tartaruga. Calçou botas de salto alto, pegou a bolsa e desceu as es cadas.

Edward tirou os olhos do _laptop _quando ela entrou no escritório. Ela percebeu quando ele apertou uma tecla, depois se jogou na cadeira dele.

A calça jeans preta e camiseta idem davam a ele um ar casual, era impossível ignorar o vigor de seus músculos.

— Está de saída?

A fala lenta e profunda mexia com os nervos dela.

— Terapia das liquidações — ela respondeu tranquilamente.

Uma vida social tão intensa exigia atenção ao guarda-roupa. Um homem poderia usar o mesmo ter no várias vezes. Se uma mulher vestisse o mesmo traje duas vezes, isso significaria que ela não tinha dinheiro para comprar um novo. A aparência era tudo, dava uma boa referência para o seu marido no mundo dos negócios.

Os estilistas famosos eram muito requisitados e cobravam verdadeiras fortunas por um traje exclusivo, com consultas e provas só com hora marcada.

— Divirta-se — o olhar de Edward estava bem-humorado e ela respondeu com um sorriso irônico.

— Reze para Alice estar de bom humor. — A costureira espanhola possuía dedos mágicos quando se tratava de tecido, agulha e linha. Ela também era tagarela e instável, podia machucar nas provas com alfinetes... E sabia recusar clientes com a maior tranquilidade.

— Quer jantar em casa ou fora? - Não havia dúvidas.

— Em casa. Você avisa a Ângela?

— Eu vou cozinhar.

O fato de ele saber cozinhar, e bem, não a surpreendia mais.

— Certo.

Ele a acompanhou até a porta e inclinou a cabeça, desconfiado.

— Esqueceu uma coisa. — Edward tocou o rosto dela com as duas mãos, beijou-a levemente e, em seguida, intensificou o beijo. Ela retribuiu à medida que ele a fazia lembrar-se das boas coisas da noite anterior.

Quanto tempo demorou? Alguns segundos?

Não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra quando ele a soltou. Teve que se controlar quando o polegar dele acariciou seu lábio inferior.

Droga. Não queria parecer tão vulnerável. No en tanto, bastava ele tocá-la para desmoronar.

— Vá, aproveite o seu dia. — Ele fez uma pausa. — Só tem um problema. Você tem que retocar o seu batom.

_Retocar _não adiantaria, ela teria que passar outra vez o batom.

— Pode me morder.

Ela ainda podia ouvir a agradável gargalhada dele enquanto manobrava sua Ferrari na garagem e colocava um CD, aumentando o volume e saindo pelos por tões em direção à estrada.

Alice trabalhava em uma casa de estilo antigo onde os quartos foram transformados em salões de moda. Estacionar não era um problema, e Isabella cumprimentou o recepcionista quando entrou na por taria.

Em minutos, uma senhora de meia-idade e vestida de forma extravagante apareceu na porta. Os cabelos pretos não tinham nada de discreto e a maquiagem beirava o absurdo.

— Você está atrasada.

— Estou no horário — Isabella afirmou com educação e olhou de forma arrogante.

— Você se atreveria a me contrariar?

— Talvez pudéssemos admitir que nossos relógios não estão sincronizados.

Ela moveu uma das sobrancelhas com desdém.

— Meu relógio está certo. Siga-me. — Isabella dirigiu-se à sala de provas.

— Retire suas roupas — ordenou a costureira. — Sem conversas, não gosto de conversa fiada.

Bege, cinza claro ou marfim. Quem teria imaginado?

Isabella observava enquanto Alice manuseava o maravilhoso crepe de seda, alfinetava, dobrava... Tudo isso resmungando.

— Ninguém tem isso. O tecido, o estilo... — a mulher fez sinal com uma das mãos. — Seu cabelo, sol te-o, vai dar movimento. — Ela retirou a presilha. — Pouca joia, o vestido é o foco da atenção. Sapatos cinza claro, de saltos finos e altos. Vou lhe dar uma amostra do tecido para você comprar o sapato na cor certa e que combine. Agora, troque-se e vá. Próxima semana no mesmo horário.

Café, Isabella decidiu, assim que recolocou os óculos escuros e acomodou-se no seu carro. Quente, forte, preto e doce em um dos cafés da redondeza. Aí, sim, procuraria os sapatos antes de ir para o cabeleireiro.

Já passava de uma hora quando ela guardou os vá rios pacotes embrulhados para presente no porta-malas do carro. Ainda tinha algumas coisas para fazer, mas seria mais sensato se parasse para almoçar.

A rua Toorak abrigava vários cafés sofisticados. Ela escolheu um, pediu uma bebida gelada e um sanduíche aberto com salada, folheou um dos complementos do jornal enquanto comia... E tentou não ficar chocada quando viu uma foto de Tanya saltar da página.

Correção. Tanya e Edward, no palco, fotografados em um abraço momentâneo.

Isabella esforçou-se para ler a legenda da foto... E empurrou o prato.

Como se não bastasse os quase mil convidados terem presenciado a atitude deliberada de Tanya, agora o incidente podia ser visto pelo estado inteiro. Ou em toda a Austrália, se outros jornais também publicassem a foto.

Ela murmurou umas palavras impróprias para senhoras. As dúvidas, no fundo sempre presentes, começaram a aparecer e invadir seus pensamentos.

Droga. O _amor _não deveria _doer _dessa maneira.

Gastar dinheiro, _bastante _dinheiro, era uma prerrogativa das mulheres em momentos de estresse. Lá estavam aqueles sapatos de salto alto que desejou e não comprou.

Tinha condições de comprá-lo. Vários pares. A loja inteira se sentisse vontade.

Com aquela ideia na cabeça, pegou a bolsa, pendurou-a nos ombros, pagou a conta, saiu para a rua... E deu de cara com Tanya.

O dia, que já não estava bom, conseguiu ficar pior ainda.

— Isabella! — a atriz demonstrou surpresa. — Que inesperado.

Sério? Na sofisticada rua Toorak, sábado, fazer compras e cuidar da aparência, era a intenção de quase toda mulher... Não era preciso pensar muito.

O que significava que Tanya tinha um objetivo.

Isabella censurou-se por ter sido cínica.

— Tanya. — Ela deveria ser civilizada e educada... Por ora.

— Vamos tomar um café?

Você realmente acha que vou cair nessa?

— Obrigada, mas não temos nada para conversar.

— Nem uma desculpa esfarrapada de estar atrasada para um compromisso? — ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Com medo do que eu possa falar, querida?

Confronto, ou uma saída silenciosa? Seria verbal, com certeza.

— Aproveite a caça, Tanya.

— Vai direto ao ponto? — Houve uma pausa intencional. — Não se incomode traçando táticas de batalha.

— Perda de tempo.

O sorriso de Tanya foi sem graça.

— Fico satisfeita que concorde, querida.

Saia, _agora. _Ela deu um passo e logo em seguida foi detida abruptamente quando atriz segurou o seu braço.

— Não subestime a química da atração sexual. - Isabella ainda tentou mais uma vez.

— Sua... Ou minha?

Grrr. Ela queria _socar _alguma coisa, mas essa não era atitude para se tomar em público.

Em vez disso, dirigiu-se à butique de sapatos, fez as compras, foi à manicure, à pedicure e cuidou da pele.

Depois de ter feito tudo isso, já passava das cinco horas da tarde quando finalmente estacionou o carro em casa e retirou todos os seus pacotes de compras.

Estava na sala, quase subindo as escadas, quando Edward apareceu.

— Quer ajuda com os pacotes?

A fala mansa dele colocou-a na defensiva. Assim como sua aproximação. Edward estava de barba feita, banho tomado e vestia calça preta e uma camisa de cambraia com as mangas dobradas até a altura dos cotovelos.

— Não precisa.

Isabella sentiu falta daquela expressão de prazer nos olhos dele enquanto ele examinava as feições dela.

— Venha comer a salada quando estiver pronta.

— Certo.

Ele observou-a subir as escadas, não podia deixar de notar o leve balanço das nádegas por baixo do jeans e a contração dos ombros que carregavam as sacolas das compras.

Ela era uma pessoa esforçada. Tinha força de caráter, integridade, orgulho... E era vulnerável. Uma combinação que ele achava intrigante.

Quando Isabella entrou na cozinha, encontrou uma taça de vinho gelado sobre a bancada. Ela demorou um pouco para desempacotar e guardar as compras, tomar um banho, vestir uma calça bordada e uma elegante camiseta, tirar as sandálias de salto alto e passar um brilho cor-de-rosa nos lábios.

Edward pegou a taça e estendeu para ela.

— Para você.

— Acha que estou precisando?

Ele pegou a taça dele e fez um brinde.

— _Salute._

Ela queria aproveitar aquela tranquila cumplicida de que dividiam e usufruir o que seria apenas o início da noite. _Saber _que poderia perder-se nele e depois emergir inteira.

Só que teria que lidar com o fantasma de Tanya se metendo entre eles. Será que o que ele dividiu com a atriz chegava perto do que dividia com _ela?_

Só de pensar naquele corpo musculoso entrelaçado e preso ao corpo de Tanya nas convulsões do sexo, sentia-se destruída.

A imaginação criativa estava rapidamente se tornando sua principal inimiga. Ela tinha que lutar para controlar-se, ou estaria perdida.

_Finja. _Uma voz interna ordenou. Você é boa nisso.

Um agradável aroma subia da pequena panela no fogão e ela aproximou o nariz para sentir.

— Molho marinara?

— Sim. Quer escolher a massa?

Isabella não pensou duas vezes.

— _Fettuccine._

Com movimentos coordenados, ele retirou um pacote de massa da despensa e despejou em uma panela com água fervendo, diminuiu o fogo e virou-se para ela.

— Como foi o seu dia?

_Você nem queira saber_. Mas ele a conhecia muito bem, e viu que não estava bem.

— Ótimo, até Tanya entrar em cena. - Ele fez uma careta.

— Você se importaria em explicar?

Ela tomou um gole do vinho, degustou o líquido dourado e deixou-o escorrer pela garganta.

— Os fatos ou a minha conclusão?

— Ambos.

Ela olhou séria para ele e não conseguiu identificar nenhuma expressão.

— Esbarrei nela ao sair de um café.

— Verdade?

— Vamos considerar uma coincidência. — Isabella ajeitou o cabelo. — Eu realmente não quero pensar que seja um plano.

Ela foi até a pia, pegou a salada verde que já estava lavada, começou a cortá-la e colocou em uma tigela. Ele segurou o queixo dela e levantou-o.

— Nós já fizemos isso na noite passada. — A voz dele estava sedosa.

E, eles tinham feito. Só que parecia não ter resolvido nada.

— Ela tem uma missão. Não é verdade? E está determinada a se dar bem.

— Não deixe que ela a aborreça.

— Eu posso cuidar dela. — _Certamente _ela poderia... Verbalmente. Emocionalmente, não aguentaria nem uma pluma.

Os olhos dele estavam impenetráveis quando colo cou o polegar nos lábios dela. Por alguns segundos ela achou que não poderia respirar.

Então, ele deixou-a terminando a salada e foi ver a massa no fogo.

Quando tudo estava pronto, ela arrumou a mesa, verificou o pão de alho no forno, ralou o queijo parmesão e observou Edward escorrer a massa.

— Isso está realmente bom. — Isabella ergueu o copo para brindar à massa enquanto experimentava. Uma refeição simples, saboreada na atmosfera do lar, era uma prazerosa mudança na vida social tão agitada que levavam.

— _Grazie._

A voz macia de Edward fez com que ela respondesse mexendo os lábios.

— _Prego._

— Conversa em italiano para acompanhar a refeição?

— É a prática — ela respondeu suavemente. — Ou você se esqueceu de que vamos receber Marie e Anthony amanhã à noite?

— Os avós — Edward refletiu. — O que pretende pedir a Ângela para servir?

Ela tomou um gole de vinho e enrolou a massa no garfo.

— Pretendo cozinhar.

Ele percebeu a expectativa no olhar dela e respondeu de forma divertida.

— Você está planejando algo grandioso?

— Sim.

— Com ou sem a ajuda de Ângela? - Isabella deu um sorriso radiante.

— Sozinha. Pretendo reservar o dia só para isso.

— O que tornará a noite muito interessante. - Os olhos dela assumiram um ar travesso.

— Ah, você entendeu o espírito da coisa. - Isabella havia feito um curso em Roma durante uma temporada e aprendeu o que tinha de melhor. Em outra vida, ela deve ter sido chefe de cozinha. Só que a única Swan sobrevivente não teria futuro na cozinha de um restaurante.

Marie Swan orgulhava-se das suas habilidades culinárias e treinou pessoalmente a governanta para preparar seus pratos favoritos. Tinha um conhecimento apurado de sabor e aromas, gostava de se vangloriar, provar um prato e não só dizer todos os ingredientes contidos nele, mas também precisar as medidas da receita.

Anthony Cullen, por outro lado, adorava comer. Se fosse gostoso e não atrapalhasse a sua digestão, ele não tinha a menor necessidade de examinar e des vendar os ingredientes.

Dois avós que eram como água e vinho nas personalidades, mas que ainda assim tinham mais coisas em comum do que conseguiam admitir.

Isabella deu a última garfada no _fettuccine, _pegou um pedaço do pão de alho e bebeu o restante do vi nho.

— Você cozinhou, eu lavo a louça — ela afirmou e retirou os pratos. Deixá-los para Ângela, nem pensar.

— Café?

Edward levantou-se.

— Eu faço. Vou levar o meu para o escritório.

— Eu também.

Isabella tinha que verificar alguns _e-mails, _enviar outros, ler atentamente os relatórios comerciais da semana e a agenda social e decidir o que iria preparar para o jantar de domingo à noite.

Com movimentos hábeis, arrumou rapidamente a cozinha, deixando-a brilhando e limpa. Pegou uma xícara de chá no lugar do café e dirigiu-se para o escritório.

Já era tarde quando desligou o _laptop _e foi para cama.

Isabella estava quase dormindo quando percebeu a presença de Edward, e aninhou-se nos braços dele quando ele se deitou.

Pele quente, músculos firmes, ele era intensamente másculo. Na escuridão, ela poderia fingir que o _desejo _e a _necessidade _eram a mesma coisa, quando ele aconchegou os lábios nas curvas do pescoço dela.

Dedos experientes deslizavam por suas curvas esbeltas, provocantes e tentadores, até que sua respiração travou na garganta.

Agora... Deus do céu, _agora._

A boca de Edward encontrou a dela em um beijo que a deixou desnorteada. Mordiscava a língua dele e, ao mesmo tempo, transpassava as pernas ao redor do quadril dele.

— Gulosa, hein?

Ela não respondeu, nem poderia; à medida que ele a penetrava e a preenchia, ela já estava em êxtase e só percebia e sentia a presença dele, movendo-se dentro dela em uma irrefreável paixão... Dela.

Em seguida, ele virou-se para o lado e puxou-a contra seu corpo.

* * *

**_Oi gente,_**

**_Sei que prometi postar semana passada, mas eu realmente não tive tempo. Estou em fase de adaptação nesta nova etapa da minha vida e queria pedir desculpas pelo atraso._**

**_Como vou ter uma folguinha até segunda feira que vem (18/02), vou postar 1 capítulo por dia até lá. _**

_Respondendo ao Reviews: (Vou responder todos aqui, independente de ter conta ou não, pois facilita pra mim)  
_  
Kivia: Obrigada pelo review. Bom, o Edward não irá contar detalhadamente o porque dele ter aceito o casamento com a Bella, mas lá pros capítulos finais irá ficar bem explicito o motivo!

Brucas True Love: Obrigada pelo seu review. A Tânia nem começou ainda com objetivo de atormentar e separar o casal, mais coisas virão pela frente. Eu também tenho curiosidade em saber porque o Edward não dormiu, infelizmente não é explicado no livro!

juaassaid: Hey, olha tu aqui novamente, obrigada pelo seu review! A Bella irá por a Tanya do lugar dela, mas vai demorar um pouquinho.

Joana Patricia: Thanks pelo seu review. O Edward no decorrer da fanfic pode ter atitudes meio misteriosas, sem deixar nada tão explicito, porém são bem claras para os outros personagens, como a Rosalie, por exemplo. A Bella tem dificuldade em decifrar o marido, principalmente pelo fato dela acreditar que ele nunca irá amá-la. Então qualquer atitude mais carinhosa dele, ela atribui á uma encenação. Infelizmente não irá ter POV dele, eu gostaria muito que tivesse!

anna m. lucia: Pode deixar que irei postar! Obrigada pelo review.

Mafinha: Aqui está o próximo KKKKKKKKKKK Obrigada pelo review!

_**- Boa leitura para TODAS e até o próximo (que será amanhã, sem horário definido!)**_


	6. Capítulo 4

**Título Original:** The High-Society Wife

**Autora:** Helen Bianchin

**Sinopse:**  
Isabella e Edward Cullen aceitaram um conveniente casamento com os olhos bem abertos. Eles agiam como um casal feliz para criar uma aliança entre suas poderosas e milionárias famílias e dispersar as fofocas da imprensa. Mas, um ano depois, as coisas mudaram: o casamento pode não ser real, mas a paixão de Edward pela mulher, sim...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Isabella acordou cedo, tomou um banho, vestiu uma calça cargo e uma camiseta e juntou-se a Edward no terraço para um tranquilo café da manhã.

Quando terminou, deixou-o lendo o jornal de do mingo e foi verificar o estoque da despensa.

Marie garantiu que sua governanta possuía mais habilidades culinárias do que a de Edward, com o privilégio de ter aprendido com a própria Marie.

Dois avós opostos, Isabella pensou, que se diver tiam em competições verbais simplesmente pelo pra zer de se irritarem.

Depois de pensar muito no menu, Isabella decidiu por _bruschetta, risoto, _frango assado e salada. Um pudim de frutas caramelizadas seria suficiente para a sobremesa.

Ela fez a lista, verificou os vinhos na adega, pegou a bolsa, foi procurar Edward e o encontrou no escritó rio.

Ele tirou os olhos do _laptop._

— Vai fazer compras?

— Apenas alguns itens. Quais são seus planos para o dia?

Ele se recostou na cadeira e apontou para o _laptop._

— Colocando as coisas em dia. Quer alguma ajuda à tarde?

Ela deu um sorriso provocante.

— Você pode pôr a mesa.

— Formal, claro?

Ela olhou para ele de forma travessa.

— Vamos fazer o serviço completo.

Toalha de linho branca, cristais Baccarat, talheres de prata Christofle, arranjo de flores no centro da mesa... E mentalmente acrescentou flores à lista.

— Você acha que vai funcionar?

Ela tocou em uma das partes mais fortes dele, os ombros, por baixo da camisa polo. Isabella sentiu um aperto no estômago com aqueles pensamentos. O que será que ele faria se ela desse a volta na mesa, sentas se em cima do _laptop _e se oferecesse para ele?

Retribuiria? Se divertiria? Cederia?

A paixão, ela sabia, seria toda _dela._

Ele tinha carinho por ela, mas _amor _estava fora do negócio.

Oh, pelo amor de... _Contenha-se._

— Eu espero que funcione, pretendo tentar. - Edward ensaiou um sorriso.

— Velas?

Marie ficaria curiosa com o ambiente românti co, suspeitaria do motivo e faria o seguinte comentá rio: "Exageraram, definitivamente."

O fato de não ter conseguido engravidar em um ano não era um problema... _Ainda, _Isabella pensou, enquanto dava a partida em sua Ferrari.

Uma criança, ela ponderou enquanto dirigia e direcionava-se para a estrada principal. Dela, mas sem dúvida _dele. _Algo que os avós esperavam... E certa mente era uma das principais razões do casamento entre o único neto vivo de Anthony Cullen e a neta de Marie.

E se isso não acontecesse?

Oh, pelo amor de Deus! Ela era jovem, saudável e não havia nenhuma urgência em ser mãe.

Concentre-se no dia, ordenou a si mesma, enquan to estacionava o carro em um supermercado próxi mo.

Sua lista priorizava os produtos frescos, além da baguete de uma confeitaria próxima.

Quase uma hora depois, retirava as compras do carro, acomodava-as na cozinha e começava o traba lho.

Isabella não almoçou, apenas beliscou uns pedaços de baguete com queijo e frutas enquanto preparava o jantar.

— Tudo sob controle?

Isabella tirou os olhos do molho do risoto, olhou para o sorriso de Edward e fez um movimento com a cabeça, apontando com o nariz.

— Quer experimentar? — ela pegou uma pequena quantidade, levou até os lábios dele... E esperou o ve redicto.

— Perfeito! - ele ajeitou uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha dela. — Vou cuidar da mesa.

Ele já tinha se trocado, agora vestia calça preta e camisa branca de cambraia. Ela olhou o relógio e per cebeu que era preciso trocar a roupa casual por algo mais apropriado.

Os avós chegariam separados por volta das quatro e meia, tomariam uma taça de vinho, comeriam al guns petiscos e conversariam. O jantar seria às seis e meia e o café, às nove horas. Depois disto, Marie e Anthony partiriam às dez horas.

O estilo dificilmente mudava, Isabella admitia ao vestir uma calça preta e uma blusa de seda branca. Ela maquiou-se, passou um pouco de um delicado perfume, calçou sapatos de salto alto e voltou para a cozinha.

Minutos depois, notou que a sala de jantar estava perfeita. Isabella aprontou vários pratos com petiscos, verificou os últimos detalhes e olhou o relógio.

O interfone do portão principal anunciou os convi dados na hora marcada. Ela foi para a sala de espera, enquanto Edward abria o portão eletrônico.

Quem estaria chegando primeiro, Marie ou Anthony?

Ambos eram extremamente pontuais, mas era ine rente à necessidade de terem uma margem...

Edward apontou para o monitor do circuito interno de segurança.

— Quer confirmar?

— E estragar a surpresa?

Anthony, por questões de segundos, vinha na frente pela entrada da garagem com sua BMW vermelha. Isabella acertou quando Edward abriu a suntuosa porta dupla de correr da sala. Marie vinha seguindo-o logo atrás no seu convencional Bentley.

Anthony riu da extravagância de Marie quando desceram de seus carros, e deixou-a entrar na frente.

— Ah — Marie exclamou em protesto. — Você deveria se envergonhar de dirigir esse carro na sua idade.

— Por quê? Este carro satisfaz a criança que tenho dentro de mim.

— _Criança _é a palavra-chave.

— Ainda vou convencer você a dar uma volta co migo e mudar a sua opinião.

— Seria preciso que toda a cidade de Veneza fosse inundada antes de eu entrar nessa engenhoca.

Isabella revirou os olhos enquanto cumprimentava a avó com os costumeiros beijinhos na bochecha. Anthony fez um gesto similar.

— Vocês dois parecem bem.

Ela aceitou com prazer o cumprimento familiar enquanto deslizava... Não havia outra palavra para descrever a postura de Marie... Para a sala princi pal.

— Chá, _Nonna?_

— _Grazie._

— Expresso, Anthony? — Ele evitava chamar Anthony de avô, para que não se sentisse velho.

— Muita cafeína — Marie advertiu. — Você não vai dormir.

— _Vecchia, _eu durmo bem.

— Você gostaria de ser chamado de _vecchio? _

Mulher velha, homem velho... Cinco minutos ti nham se passado, e eles já estavam se metendo em uma guerra verbal.

— Vocês querem que eu sirva pistolas em vez de chá e café? — Droga, ela já estava entrando no clima deles.

Marie deu um sorriso amigável.

— _Cara, _traga o café do _vecchio. _Ele obviamente precisa disso.

— Não esqueça de acrescentar uma dose de _grappa. _— O riso debochado de Anthony parecia diabólico.

Marie não desistia.

— Antes do jantar?

— _Vecchia, _eu sempre começo assim. - Marie sabia muito bem disso. Isabella esperou pela resposta, mas sua avó apenas resmungou.

— Hum, hum.

— Você deveria seguir o meu exemplo. - Marie resolveu ignorá-lo e voltou-se para a neta.

— Você tem algo para me contar?

Agora, havia uma pergunta capciosa, se é que já não havia antes. Isabella resolveu a situação com ci nismo.

— Edward pode contar enquanto preparo o chá e o café.

Fazendo jogo-de-empurra? Ela pôde perceber o questionamento silencioso e a feição irônica de Edward e tentou escapar.

Chá, café e conversa... A conversa já estava enca minhada e livre das argumentações cínicas dos avós.

Será que Edward deu algum conselho? Possivel mente. Uma estratégia excelente, ele era imune até mesmo ao argumento mais persuasivo.

— Isabella vai me mostrar os jardins — Marie levantou-se e sugeriu que Isabella fizesse o mesmo. — Quando voltarmos, tomaremos um vinho antes do jantar.

— O ar fresco abrirá o apetite — Edward observou os movimentos de Isabella e lançou um olhar reflexi vo para o avô.

— Anthony?

— Por que incomodá-lo?

Anthony lançou um olhar debochado para Marie.

— Minha querida, será um prazer caminhar com você pelos jardins — disse Anthony de forma debocha da.

A resposta de Marie foi malcriada.

— Tolo.

— Ah, é. Pense no prazer que isso me dará. - Marie murmurou algo inaudível e que estava longe de ser lisonjeiro.

O ar da tarde estava começando a esfriar e havia um prenuncio de chuva conforme o sol se punha no horizonte.

O jardim estava constantemente bem cuidado, aparado, com arbustos precisamente bem plantados, uma topiaria impecável, o gramado verde. Tudo isso era resultado do trabalho de Ben e de um jardineiro que contratava com frequência.

— As rosas vão ficar um espetáculo — Marie declarou. — Aliás, todas as flores.

Isabella concordou. Sua avó adorava plantas. Era só adubar a terra e molhar que as sementes brotariam em perfeito estado. Usar os inseticidas corretos, de preferência os naturais.

O jardim de Marie era algo para se admirar, tanto as plantas internas como o jardim externo que era repleto de flores exóticas.

Enquanto a Cullen-Swan representou sua vida profissional, o jardim e as plantas assumira um segundo lugar em sua vida.

Agora que o casamento entre Isabella e Edward es tava consumado, ela estava ansiosa pela chegada de um bisneto.

Juntas, examinavam o solo, uma diferença de qua se cinquenta anos separava as gerações. Enquanto isso, o avô caminhava tranquilo com o neto.

Isabella percebeu a tradição, o vínculo de união que os mantinha juntos, e apreciou a necessidade de manter isso.

Uma criança merece dois pais amorosos.

Quem se atreveria a sugerir que uma criança pro veniente de tal casamento não seria amada e adora da?

Como mãe, seu amor seria incondicional... E Edward? Ela o imaginava sorrindo e carregando a criança nos ombros, sem falar no prazer da paternidade.

Seria pedir muito que isso virasse realidade?

Saber que _ela _era o amor da vida dele, o _único!_

Com _certeza, _Isabella deduziu. Era o mesmo que nevar no verão.

E quanto a Tanya? A atriz glamourosa bem que poderia desaparecer em breve.

_Então, tire a cabeça das nuvens e enfrente a reali dade_, um pequeno diabinho azucrinava.

— Diga a Ben que um pouco mais de estrume será maravilhoso.

Isabella voltou para a realidade.

— Tenho certeza de que ele vai adorar o seu con selho.

— Está esfriando — Edward disse passando o braço pela cintura dela. — Podemos entrar?

Eles estavam na presença dos avós... Os incentivadores desse casamento que certamente sabiam que não se tratava de uma união amorosa. Portanto, não havia necessidade de manter nenhuma simulação.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar de avaliação, mas não conseguiu captar nenhuma expressão.

O momento foi interrompido quando ela sentiu umas gotas de chuva em sua bochecha. Eles entraram rapidamente assim que começou a trovejar e relampejar.

O jantar foi um sucesso, todos os pratos receberam elogios.

— Ângela se superou.

O elogio de Marie era verdadeiro e Anthony er gueu a taça em um brinde silencioso e estalou os lá bios para demonstrar aprovação.

— Tudo estava excelente.

Isabella observou Edward se ajeitar na cadeira e re tribuiu seu olhar pensativo com tranquilidade.

— Vou trazer a sobremesa.

A deliciosa sobremesa deu o toque final ao jantar e ganhou elogios enaltecedores de Anthony, que adora qualquer doce.

— Podem ir para a antessala enquanto preparo o café. — A sugestão pegou Anthony no segundo pedaço de pudim.

— Ângela saiu esta noite?

Isabella não perdia o ritmo.

— Não havia necessidade de ficar.

— Neste caso, ajudarei a desfazer a mesa. — Marie começou a retirar a louça, enquanto Isabella pe gava as travessas.

— Você é convidada — ela retrucou com um sor riso.

— Sou da família. — O argumento de Marie não foi suficiente para demovê-la da ideia de fazer tudo sozinha.

— Deixe a menina sozinha, ela não a quer na cozi nha dela.

Anthony recebeu um olhar penetrante como resposta.

— Você não entende nada de cozinha.

— Eu moro sozinho. Como acha que as refeições aparecem na minha mesa?

Marie limpou a garganta.

— Você tem empregada.

— E daí? — Anthony disse. — Você também.

Edward olhou para os dois e se posicionou entre eles.

— Vamos passar para a antessala?

Isabella ligou a cafeteira enquanto colocava a lou ça e os talheres na máquina de lavar. Pegou uma ban deja, encheu o bule com o café perfumado e encami nhou-se para a antessala a tempo de ouvir Marie questionando Edward.

— Você usará todas as medidas de persuasão ne cessárias?

Ela colocou a bandeja na mesinha, encheu todas as xícaras e serviu-as.

— Vão me explicar do que se trata?

— Sua gravidez — Marie retrucou sem ro deios.

Isabella pegou a xícara com cuidado e deu um gole antes de encarar a avó.

— Pode ter certeza que você será uma das primeiras pessoas a saber, quando isso acontecer.

— Não sou mais nenhuma criança.

Ela respirou profundamente e expirou.

— Quando você planejou o casamento e eu obede ci, estava ciente da necessidade de um herdeiro para a Cullen-Swan.

Tática e diplomacia eram qualidades admiráveis, e ela possuía ambas.

— A concepção é nossa decisão — Edward inter veio delicadamente.

Marie ficou sem graça e precisou de alguns minutos para se recuperar.

— Deixe-os em paz, _vecchia _— Anthony, droga, pa recia divertir-se. — Você perturba muito.

— Não pedi os seus conselhos.

— Mas não me proíba de dá-los — Anthony retrucou. Marie apoiou a xícara no pires e levantou-se.

Com a coluna ereta e os ombros aprumados, era o próprio perfil da matriarca ao apanhar a bolsa.

— Devo agradecer pela hospitalidade. — Ela manteve as boas maneiras, apesar da voz estar um pouco áspera. — Cumprimente Ângela por mim pela excelente refeição.

Isabella e Edward acompanharam a avó dela até o carro.

— Dirija com cuidado. — O conselho gentil tranquilizou o olhar de Marie que deu um tapinha gentil no rosto da neta antes de entrar no carro.

Anthony juntou-se a eles quando o carro de Marie sumiu no portão.

— Mulheres.

A depreciação feminina provocou um sorriso for çado em Isabella.

— Todas as mulheres? — Isabella tentou recuperar o humor. — Ou uma em especial?

— Marie precisa ser menos arrogante.

Ela colocou a mão no cotovelo dele.

— Alguma coisa você fez para merecer esta mis são, hum?

A resposta risonha dele disse tudo.

— Você extrapolou — ela acariciou a bochecha dele. — Prometa que não vai correr.

— Serei um modelo de conduta adequada. — Ele contornou a BMW, entrou no carro, deu a partida e saiu acelerando pela entrada da garagem até chegar à avenida.

Isabella fechou os olhos enquanto Edward massageava os ombros tensos dela.

— Noite interessante.

— Você acha?

Eles entraram, e Edward passou a mão pela cintura dela enquanto ligava o alarme de segurança.

— Sarcasmo não lhe cai bem. — A fala mansa de Edward tinha um tom de diversão.

— Acho que deveria lhe agradecer.

— Pelo quê, em especial?

— Por me salvar.

O olhar dele tinha um brilho duvidoso.

— Como pretende me compensar?

— Dispensando a sua ajuda na arrumação da cozi nha para deixá-la perfeita como Ângela gosta?

A leve risada dele deixou os nervos dela abalados.

— Não passou nem perto.

— Você provavelmente estará dormindo quando eu terminar.

Ele puxou-a para perto dele e beijou sua boca.

— Duvido — disse ele, deixando-a ir e seguindo para o escritório.

Mas o quarto estava vazio quando ela entrou, Isabella foi direto para o banheiro, removeu a maquia gem, retirou as roupas, vestiu uma camiseta de malha bem larga e enfiou-se nos lençóis.

Ela devia estar adormecida quando se assustou com a mão dele deslizando pela sua coxa e indo em direção ao seio, em seguida sentiu os lábios de Edward tocar uma de suas regiões mais vulneráveis, a nuca.

Era tão fácil entregar-se a ele, saborear o seu calor, seus músculos masculinos rígidos, sua força. Acredi tar, na escuridão, que a intimidade que estavam pres tes a dividir significava mais do que o alívio de um desejo. _Dele._

Nos braços dele, ela se tornava uma devassa enfeitiçada, desejosa dos toques do seu homem, do êxtase sensual que ele provocava, do desmoronamento e do fogo, quase um sexo pagão.

Cada nervo do seu corpo vibrava com isso, e de pois, ela se entregava totalmente a ele. Completa, de um modo que nunca imaginou que fosse capaz.

* * *

_**Hey girls, quase que esqueço de postar, kkkkkkkkkkk**_  
_**Enfim, neste capítulo não teve nada da Tanya e vocês puderam conhecer os divertidos Anthony e Marie, mas no próximo ela vai aparecer e aprontar, vocês vão querer matar ela!**_

_Respondendo__ aos Reviews:_

**Kivia:** Bella é realmente ciumenta, mas acho que é meio impossível não ser tendo um maridão desses, não concorda? kkkkkkkkk Obrigada pelo review, até a próxima!

**Joana Patricia:** A Tanya tem um timing perfeito para perturbar, principalmente com SMS, isso será mostrado nos capítulos seguintes. Eu também acredito que eles se amam, mas são 2 cabeças duras, kkkkkkkkkk Thanks pelo review, até mais!

**Brucas True Love: **Sim, convencida é até pouco para descrever Tanya. O nome do livro que usei para essa adaptação é "Doce Descoberta" (autora: Helen Bianchin). Obrigada pelo seu review e até o próximo cap!

**Thuani: **Seja bem vinda :) A Tanya vai aprontar e MUITO ainda. O Edward é uma marido atencioso e carinhoso, sonho de consumo de qualquer mulher. Insegurança é o sobrenome da Bella, ela ficará mais insegura ainda daqui pra frente, kkkkkkkk Obrigada pelo seu review, nos vemos na próxima!**  
**

_**Bom meninas,**_  
_**Espero que vocês tenham gostado do Capítulo e amanhã tem mais! Se alguém quiser entrar em contato comigo para bater papo, fofocar e/ou saber mais da fanfic, é só me adicionar no Skype (aninha_1301), no Facebook: http(dois pontos)/www(ponto)facebook(ponto)com/AnaChristinaLima - é só substituir o que está entre parenteses. Também tem meu e-mail, se alguém achar mais fácil: anachristinalima(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com**_

_**Beijão pra vocês, boa leitura, boa noite e se preparem para a Tanya no próximo Cap! :***_


	7. Capítulo 5

**Título Original:** The High-Society Wife

**Autora:** Helen Bianchin

**Sinopse:**  
Isabella e Edward Cullen aceitaram um conveniente casamento com os olhos bem abertos. Eles agiam como um casal feliz para criar uma aliança entre suas poderosas e milionárias famílias e dispersar as fofocas da imprensa. Mas, um ano depois, as coisas mudaram: o casamento pode não ser real, mas a paixão de Edward pela mulher, sim...

* * *

**CAPITULO CINCO**

O trânsito estava lento e pesado quando Isabella entrou na cidade, com tantos carros que às vezes tinha que esperar o sinal abrir e fechar duas ou três vezes em cada cruzamento.

Por que existem segundas-feiras, pelo amor de Deus?

Edward saiu de casa uma hora antes. Preferiu começar o dia de trabalho mais cedo e, com isso, deve ter evitado o congestionamento.

Ela tamborilava no volante e tentava se livrar dos pensamentos negativos.

Tanya. Quanto tempo demoraria para a modelo holandesa começar a gravar outro filme?

Em _breve. _Tinha que ser. Afinal de contas, por que a loura de pernas longas perderia tempo na suposta caça antes de voltar para casa?

Isabella viu o carro da frente se mover e rezou para conseguir passar pelo cruzamento antes que o sinal fechasse outra vez. Ainda bem que ninguém estava ouvindo. A manhã não estava nada boa, pois seu assistente ligou dizendo que adoecera de novo e, quando ela pensou que fosse ter uma ajuda no volume de trabalho, Edward entrou em seu escritório... Alguma coisa lhe dizia que o dia estava prestes a piorar.

Com terno Armani, sapato italiano feito à mão, uma camisa de algodão exclusiva e gravata de seda, ele era o próprio diretor executivo. Mas era o homem em si que chamava a atenção, ele transmitia uma aura de poder que era invejada e cobiçada por muitos.

Isabella o observou, mas sua expressão dizia muito pouco.

— Suponho que esta não seja uma visita social.

Ele pegou o jornal dobrado e entregou a ela.

— Saiu na edição de hoje.

Não era um trecho de um jornal local, ela percebeu, mas um de grande circulação.

Ela foi até a página de fofocas sociais, localizou a foto de Edward e Tanya, leu a legenda e esforçou-se para controlar o nó que sentiu no estômago.

Tanya não perdia tempo.

Isabella ajeitou-se na cadeira e forçou-se a encarar seu olhar preocupado.

— E você pensou em minimizar minha ração? Em me poupar de embaraços futuros? — Ela continuou. — Oferecer-me uma explicação?

— Sim — o tom da voz dele era suave e ela resolveu ignorá-lo.

— Como... — a pausa foi proposital — você é atencioso.

— Isabella.

O nome dela saiu como um murmúrio rouco e ela tinha a nítida sensação que ele queria apertar o pesco ço dela.

— Não preciso da sua proteção — disse ela com frieza, sentindo que o olhar dele movia-se com dificuldade diante da raiva contida que ela percebeu por baixo de todo aquele controle dele.

Os músculos da mandíbula de Edward se contraíram.

— Como você é magnânima!

— A discrição é totalmente sua.

Ela não conseguia mais olhar para ele, não _ousaria, _com medo de ele perceber o que ela sentia e ten tava esconder. Droga, não imaginou que alguma coi sa pudesse doer tanto. E era apenas o começo...

Edward deu a volta na mesa, segurou-a pelo queixo com o dedo polegar e o indicador, e levantou-o.

— Só para lembrar — ele declarou com uma sua vidade mortal — a foto foi tirada há cinco anos. O título é pura conjectura e o artigo em si ignora a ética jornalística, e é praticamente uma calúnia.

— Você está me dizendo isso... Por quê?

O silêncio dele pareceu durar uma vida, depois esfregou o dedo no lábio dela e largou-a.

— Já respondi várias perguntas para a imprensa, suponho que eles a procurem em seguida.

— Você quer que nossas histórias combinem? Que eu confirme que nosso casamento é sólido como uma rocha? — Ela não conseguia parar. — Que diga que a situação de Tanya não oferece perigo? — Ela esperou uma resposta. — Em outras palavras... Quer que eu _minta!_

Os olhos dele se contraíram.

— Você acabou?

— Você tem a minha lealdade — ela respondeu com calma. — Será que eu tenho a sua?

Os músculos da mandíbula de Edward se contraíram outra vez.

— Você não tem motivos para duvidar de mim.

Ela fez um esforço para manter a voz firme.

— Obrigada por trazer a reportagem para eu ver.

O clima entre eles estava péssimo. Ele deixou transparecer alguma coisa muito ruim através do olhar, mas logo passou.

No momento em que o celular dela tocou avisando que tinha uma mensagem de texto, ela o ouviu praguejar ao perceber que ela iria ler.

Ela o estava dispensando. Era preciso, caso contrário desmoronaria na frente dele. Ela não poderia, não _permitiria _que isto acontecesse.

A prática a ensinou que deveria agir por etapas, e ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas de forma questionadora.

Os olhos dele faiscavam e as feições tornaram-se miais tensas quando ele encaminhou-se para a porta.

Isabella esperou alguns segundos para ler a mensagem do celular e não acreditou.

_Gostou da foto? Observe este espaço._

Não havia nome, nada que indicasse o remetente. _Tanya? _Quem mais enviaria uma mensagem tão cínica?

Ela preocupou-se com o que estaria reservado para a noite, conjeturava enquanto dirigia de volta para casa. Quando chegasse em casa, estaria preparada para a batalha.

O Volvo de Edward estava estacionado na vaga de costume. Ela parou o carro em uma vaga ao lado e entrou em casa.

Primeiro passou na cozinha, onde encontrou a go vernanta preparando o jantar.

— Olá, Ângela. Tubo bem?

A governanta deu um sorriso amigável.

— Tudo bem. Chegou uma encomenda para a senhora, coloquei na sua mesa.

— Obrigada — ela não tinha encomendado nada. Edward? Ela sentiu o aroma da comida. — Oba! massa ao molho _Alfredo!_

Ângela balançou a cabeça.

— Com pão de alho e salada.

Isabella pressionou os dedos sobre os lábios em um gesto silencioso de gratidão e, em seguida, subiu as escadas.

Ela ficou a tarde inteira imaginando como Tanya teria conseguido o número do seu celular. E se a atriz tinha o número _dela, _provavelmente teria o de Edward.

Isabella respirou fundo quando chegou à suíte prin cipal, abriu a porta... E percebeu que o quarto estava vazio. Então, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro no banheiro da suíte.

Ela não hesitou, caminhou até o banheiro e abriu a porta.

Edward, sem roupa, era tudo de bom. A masculinidade em plena forma, os músculos esculpidos de forma perfeita. Poderoso, viril e perigoso.

Precisou apenas de uma olhada e... Fechou os olhos. Abriu-os outra vez e deparou-se com a avaliação contemplativa dele.

Droga, ele agia naturalmente, não parecia sequer surpreso, e isso a irritava de modo insuportável.

— Se você pretende se juntar a mim, é melhor livrar-se das roupas — Edward declarou com tranquilidade.

— Como se isso fosse acontecer a qualquer momento.

A água escorrendo por aquele corpo másculo aju dou bastante a diminuir a frieza dela.

_Contenha-se. _Ignore o homem e concentre-se no motivo pelo qual você está aqui. _Tanya... _Lembra?

Oh, céus, talvez não fosse uma boa ideia. Como poderia chegar a ele quando ele estava nu, encharca do e tão perto para um aconchego?

— Você vai se molhar.

O tom indolente dele despertou-a para a ação, ela pegou a coisa mais próxima... Uma embalagem plástica de xampu... E arremessou nele.

Duas coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: o olhar repreensivo dele enquanto agarrava o xampu com uma das mãos e o puxão que deu nela, com a outra mão, para dentro do espaçoso boxe do chuveiro.

— _O que está fazendo? _— As palavras saíram na forma de um grito escandalizado, enquanto a água encharcava a cabeça, os cabelos e as roupas dela... E oh, Deus, os sapatos.

— Se você pretende brigar, devemos estar em igualdade de condições, não acha?

Ela disse algo impróprio e deu um soco no peito dele.

— Eu deveria matá-lo — olhou para as roupas dela e gritou —, olhe o que você fez.

— Provoque e eu não responderei pelas consequências.

Ele estava se _divertindo _com aquilo. Havia um tom de brincadeira nele. Ela tentou atacá-lo violentamente, mas ele segurou-a pelo braço.

— Não, gatinha. — A fala mansa dele tocou cada terminação nervosa dela, e ela sentiu todo o corpo responder.

— Não faça.

Foi um pedido indefeso que ele ignorou enquanto retirava as roupas dela... Não facilmente, pois ela lutou da forma que pôde.

Nua, ela ficou parada diante dele em posição desa fiadora.

— Eu te odeio.

— Ah, é? — Ele pegou o xampu, começou a ensa boar o cabelo dela, enxaguou e massageou de forma tão suave o condicionador que foi difícil não pensar em coisas boas.

Ela estava furiosa com ele... Não estava? Por que diabos, então, ainda estava lá de pé?

Porque estava muito _bom. _Estava errada?

Em seguida, ele pegou o sabonete e começou a ensaboar o corpo dela, virou-a de costas e massageou a nuca, que estava tensa, depois os ombros e, finalmente, direcionou a ducha para ela e removeu a espuma.

Quando terminou, colocou o sabonete nas mãos dela.

— Agora, é a sua vez.

Retribuir a gentileza dele? Ele estava brincando? Até onde ela conseguiria chegar antes que o banho se transformasse em algo mais?

Sem hesitar, ela devolveu o sabonete.

— Acho que não.

— Com medo, _cara?_

Ela levantou o queixo e encarou aquele brilho dia bólico nos olhos negros dele.

— Sexo no chuveiro não me interessa.

Ele nem precisou dizer que poderia provar que ela estava errada. Tudo que precisava fazer era encostar a boca dele na dela, deixar que os pelos íntimos dele roçassem os dela... E estaria perdida.

A risada rouca dele quase a desarmou. Isabella saiu do boxe, pegou uma toalha, enrolou-a no corpo e depois usou outra na cabeça em forma de turbante.

Ela entrou no quarto antes dele, vestiu uma saia e uma camiseta de algodão, penteou o cabelo, enrolou-o no alto da cabeça e já ia começar a passar creme no corpo e brilho nos lábios, quando Edward entrou.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ela pegou um cabide, voltou para o banheiro e pendurou o _blazer _para que pudesse secar. Depois, juntou o resto da roupa e pôs no cesto de roupa suja. Com relação aos sapatos... Felizmente, se fossem secos e polidos com cuidado, estariam em condições de uso outra vez.

— Compre outros.

O conselho de Edward tinha um tom de cinismo e ela virou-se para olhá-lo.

— Se for preciso comprar outros, mandarei a conta para você.

— Naturalmente.

Ele vestiu uma calça jeans e uma camiseta polo e, mesmo vestido, ainda oferecia perigo. Havia algo de especulativo e vago naqueles olhos negros que era praticamente impossível avaliar o humor dele.

— Queria falar sobre alguma coisa?

— Você quer dizer, antes de você dar uma de _machão _e me puxar para dentro do chuveiro?

O elemento surpresa desarmou a situação tempo rariamente e passou a ser o assunto em pauta.

— Você quer falar antes ou depois do jantar?

— Antes.

— Tanya — ele adivinhou logo. A voz dela assumiu um tom cínico.

— Como é que adivinhou?

— Ela tem o dom de perturbar.

— Conte uma novidade.

— Não é algo que eu possa controlar, a não ser que ela cometa alguma infração grave.

E você acha que ela não vacilará? Era melhor ir direto ao assunto.

— Ela tem o número do seu celular?

Ele apertou os olhos.

— Eu não dei a ela.

Ela sentiu o estômago arder.

— Isso não responde minha pergunta.

— Sim.

A dor se intensificou.

— Ela entrou em contato com você?

— Pessoalmente e por mensagem de texto — ele esperou alguns segundos. — Eu não respondi.

— Você pretende responder?

— Não.

Será que ela poderia acreditar naquelas palavras? Ela tinha escolha?

— Algo mais que queira me contar?

Suspeita não era prova.

— Não neste momento.

Ele envolveu o rosto dela com as mãos.

— É isso?

Ela desejava dizer: _"Não faça isso comigo." _Mas desistiu.

— Por enquanto.

— Então, vamos comer, certo?

E conversar tranquilamente, fingindo que Tanya não surgira entre eles como um fantasma?

Aquela tinha sido a sua melhor cartada.

A massa estava excelente, assim como o vinho tinto que tomaram durante a refeição.

Isabella retirou a mesa, ligou a cafeteira e cuidou da louça enquanto o café ficava pronto.

— Vou tomar o meu café no escritório — disse Edward, quando ela se aproximou. Ela faria o mesmo.

Precisava ver os e-mails pessoais, a agenda de negócios... Coisas de que precisava cuidar, além de verificar a agenda social.

A primeira coisa que viu, quando abriu a porta do escritório, foi o embrulho em cima da mesa. Pousou a xícara de café na mesa, examinando a embalagem. O destino e a data de postagem estavam parcialmente rasurados e, olhando o verso do embrulho, descobriu que não havia nenhum remetente.

Intrigada, retirou a fita, desfez o embrulho... E descobriu outra caixa menor dentro.

Ela franziu a testa. Seria uma brincadeira?

Encontrou mais dois embrulhos, cada um revelava uma caixa menor. Tão pequena, que só caberia uma joia... Brincos? Um anel?

Não de Edward. Este não era o seu modo de agir.

Isabella removeu um lenço e descobriu uma caixa encapada com seda. Dentro, havia uma bolsa de veludo que, aparentemente, não continha nada.

Não, espere... Ela extraiu um pedaço de papel e encontrou uma foto de uma aliança de casamento com uma fita na diagonal.

O significado era inconfundível.

Ela respirou fundo e largou a foto.

Seu primeiro instinto foi jogá-la na mesa do Edward e exigir uma explicação. Provavelmente, foi o que Tanya previu.

O objetivo da atriz, afinal de contas, era causar problemas... E a melhor maneira para conseguir isso era continuar mantendo as provocações.

Certo, ela enfrentaria isso.

Uma ação provoca uma reação... Mas se ela não reagisse como esperado?

Fria, calma e controlada. Era assim que ela agiria.

Sem hesitar, embolou o pacote e guardou.

* * *

**Hey meninas, tudo bom?**

**Vocês não tem noção da luta que foi eu postar hoje, passou um pouco da meia noite, mas tá valendo! A internet estava impossível de conectar, fora a lentidão, consegui só agora! Não vou comentar muito pois amanhã tenho aula cedo!**

Respondendo aos Reviews:

**Kivia****: **A Tanya está pegando leve ainda, ela será bem mais audaciosa! Marie é apenas uma senhora que sonha ter um bisneto, vamos dar um desconto pra ela KKKKKKKKKKK Obrigada pelo Review, até mais.

**Joana Patricia: **Eles são demais, e vão aparecer em mais cenas da fanfic! Tanya não tem limites, só te digo isso KKKKKKKKKKKKKK Thanks pelo seu review e até o próximo capítulo.

**MaySampa****: **Seja Bem Vinda! Esses dois são muito cabeças duras, eles vão se acertar de verdade bem no final da fanfic! Edward é TDB e melhor marido do mundo, com certeza! Thanks pelo review, até a próxima!

**Thuani****:** Estava tudo "relax" sem a Tanya, mas ela voltou e até que pegou leve hoje, daqui pra frente ela irá piorar. Esses dois são implicantes demais da conta mesmo KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Obrigada pelo seu review e até logo!

**anna m. lucia:** KKKKKKKKK Esses dois vão ter muitas pedras (vulga-se Tanya) no caminho, mas dizem que o amor supera tudo, então nos resta aguardar. Até segunda-feira é cap_ every day \o/. _Muito obrigada pelo Review e até o próximo capítulo!

**_Então por hoje é só meninas, tenham uma EXCELENTE leitura e espero que gostem. Beijões e até amanhã :*_**

**_P.S: Eu falei que não ia comentar muito, mas a Bella foi extremamente estúpida na cena do banheiro. Imaginem só, recusou a dar banho no Edward! Que vontade de estapear ela que deu KKKKKKKKKKKK_**

**_Fui !_**


	8. Capítulo 6

**Título Original:** The High-Society Wife

**Autora:** Helen Bianchin

**Sinopse:**  
Isabella e Edward Cullen aceitaram um conveniente casamento com os olhos bem abertos. Eles agiam como um casal feliz para criar uma aliança entre suas poderosas e milionárias famílias e dispersar as fofocas da imprensa. Mas, um ano depois, as coisas mudaram: o casamento pode não ser real, mas a paixão de Edward pela mulher, sim...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

A terça-feira chegou e passou sem contratempos... Se considerarmos como contratempo o puro e simples contato, de uma forma ou outra, da atriz atordoante.

Esperando que o próximo golpe caísse em um dia tenso, no final da noite, Isabella achou que o alívio era prematuro.

Isso era um jogo, com Tanya como jogadora prin cipal.

Na quarta-feira a tensão elevou-se, e apesar de Isabella ter redirecionado todas as chamadas do celu lar para a caixa postal, nenhuma delas era da atriz.

— Relaxe.

Isabella evitou olhar diretamente para Edward en quanto ele tirava o Volvo da vaga no pátio da elegante mansão de Michael e Jéssica Newton.

— Estou totalmente relaxada.

Uma contradição, mas Edward preferiu não prosseguir com o assunto, já que seus anfitriões os aguardavam na porta para conduzi-los à sala de espera.

— Você está linda — Jéssica elogiou. — Adorei o colar. Presente recente?

_Certo, você sabe como fazer isso_, Isabella decidiu. _Você é boa na hora de fazer o papel social. Educada, cuidadosa e preparada para isso._

— Obrigada — e sorriu com sinceridade.

Ela vestiu-se com cuidado, escolheu um vestido preto clássico, um belo colar, sapatos pretos de salto alto, estava habilmente maquiada e preferiu tranças para o penteado. A aparência era de uma jovem mulher sofisticada. Confiante, segura...

Como as aparências enganam.

Como de costume, juntou-se a Edward, cumprimentou os outros convidados, conversou, bebeu o excelente _chardonay _servido pela equipe contratada pela anfitriã e, quando conduzida, dirigiu-se ao seu lugar. A mesa estava magnífica, louça de porcelana, cristais e talheres dourados.

Jéssica era muito versada em costumes sociais para pensar em sentar seus convidados enquanto esperava por alguém atrasado.

Isabella começou a relaxar.

— Eu percebi que você tem sido alvo... — houve uma delicada pausa— da imprensa.

Sempre tem alguém que coloca o bom senso de lado para provocar uma conversa empolgante. Como Edward teria reagido? Ela nem precisava perguntar.

— Interessante. — A voz mansa dele carregava uma decepção dissimulada. — Como a imprensa valorizou um acontecimento passado, pegou uma insinuação e trouxe para os dias de hoje.

— Penoso, eu imagino.

— Para minha mulher, sim.

Isabella colocou a mão no ombro dele e deu um sorriso carinhoso.

— Querido, nada disso tem maiores consequências.

Ela manteve o sorriso quando ele pegou sua mão e beijou-a.

O simples gesto fez o sangue dela ferver, aquecendo seu corpo nas partes mais íntimas. Por alguns segundos, que pareciam uma eternidade, os convidados, a sala, tudo desapareceu como se ela tivesse sido dominada por algo que não conseguia controlar ou identificar.

Logo depois, o momento foi quebrado pelo som das conversas e pelas risadas.

Será que aquela reação foi uma maneira de fugir da situação? Ou uma forma de aliviar a tensão?

Seria bom que a segunda hipótese fosse a verdadeira.

Jéssica selecionou várias pequenas entradas para provocar o paladar dos convidados. Os jantares na casa da anfitriã eram uma verdadeira celebração dos sentidos, o tema do jantar era escolhido com extremo cuidado.

Nesta noite, o tema era tailandês e as iguarias rece beram elogios pela apresentação artística dos pratos e pelo sabor.

A boa comida e a conversa agradável estenderam-se por algumas horas. Um café saboroso coroou a noite, que acabou pouco antes da meia-noite.

A hora das bruxas, Isabella percebeu, quando o Volvo ganhou a escuridão das ruas.

— Está muito calada.

Ela recostou a cabeça e observou o perfil de Edward, as feições fortes, um perfil clássico.

— Não aguento mais falar.

— Cansada?

— Sim — ele poderia entender como quisesse.

Contudo, foi ela quem permaneceu acordada, desejando que ele a tocasse quando ele já tinha adormecido.

O que será que ele faria se ela se aproximasse e co meçasse a seduzi-lo? Ela não teve coragem, só de pensar que ele poderia não perceber o seu toque ou os seus lábios fez com que se mantivesse afastada.

Seria tão bom que Tanya desse uma folga, Isabella pensou ao verificar as chamadas e as mensagens no celular, enquanto esperava o sinal abrir.

_"Usufrua dele enquanto você pode."_

Era tudo que ela precisava para começar o dia. A tentação de responder à altura era quase incontrolável, mas se recusava a dar este prazer à atriz.

Verificou o horário da mensagem e percebeu que havia sido enviada na noite anterior.

Isabella recebeu outra mensagem naquela tarde com os mesmos dizeres, e murmurou palavras impróprias a uma dama.

As informações que chegaram de última hora significavam que ela teria que levar trabalho para casa e que gastaria algumas horas de sua noite debruçada no _laptop. _Sabia que Edward também estaria ocupado com ligações internacionais.

— Assegure-se de sair do escritório esta noite no horário e peça para Ângela servir o jantar às seis horas. — Edward tomou seu último gole de café, vestiu o paletó e pegou sua maleta.

Isabella olhou desconfiada e tentou analisar a expressão dele.

— Minoche — ele esclareceu sucintamente.

Claro, como poderia ter esquecido?

Nos últimos dias, eles mal conseguiam se encontrar. Por mais que tentassem. A pressão do trabalho, com um saindo e chegando em casa em horários diferentes, só conseguiam ter contato e tranquilidade na cama.

Graças a Deus o fim de semana já estava chegando.

A Galeria Minoche era uma das galerias de arte preferidas de Isabella. Localizada em uma casa antiga de dois andares, o interior do andar térreo foi mantido como o original de forma primorosa.

De propriedade de uma das grandes damas da cidade, cuja personalidade extravagante era uma lenda, só era possível entrar lá com convite, e parte do valor arrecadado com as vendas seria doada para uma instituição que amparava crianças carentes.

O preço do convite era exorbitante e seria uma doação obrigatória para a mesma instituição. Na lista de convidados figurava a nata do mais alto escalão social de Melbourne.

Elegância e estilo eram os adjetivos que melhor escreviam o que simplesmente poderia ser chamado de um evento, Isabella refletiu, enquanto seu convite era analisado pelo segurança na entrada, que assegurava que apenas os convidados entrassem. Um dos vários seguranças contratados era responsável por esse controle... E os convidados tinham que chegar até determinado horário. Depois disso, a galeria sena fechada. O evento também tinha hora para terminar, quando todos os convidados deveriam partir.

O _black-tie _era o traje obrigatório para os homens nesses eventos, enquanto as mulheres vestiam longo e ostentavam tantas joias que, se somados os valores de todas elas, poderiam alimentar um país inteiro de terceiro mundo.

Chegara a hora de _sorrir, _Isabella percebeu ao en trar no recinto e deparar-se com Minoche, a suprema anfitriã à espera dos convidados.

Uma figura alta e imponente, vestia uma extrava gante túnica oriental e usava tantos braceletes de ouro que era de se espantar que seu braço não estivesse doendo com o peso. Minoche tinha descartado o primeiro nome há tanto tempo que se duvidava que algum dia ela tivesse tido um.

Minoche casou-se em um ano e separou-se no outro. Transformou-se em um Messias feminino que vivia para satisfazer os próprios prazeres.

Sabia-se muito pouco sobre sua vida passada, várias histórias circulavam sobre como havia acumula do toda aquela riqueza.

— Isabella, Edward — a voz modulada de Minoche trazia um pouco de sotaque francês de seus ancestrais, o que contrastava com a sua aparência.

Algo, Isabella suspeitou, estava deliberadamente arranjado para estimular intriga.

— Muito gentil de sua parte ter aceitado o meu convite.

Como se algum convidado fosse recusar! Tal atitude, sem justa causa, poderia ser vista como um suicídio social.

— Por favor, entrem e juntem-se aos convidados... E divirtam-se.

O excelente champanhe servido em taças de cristal era abundante e os canapés estavam maravilhosos.

A equipe uniformizada servia o champanhe e os canapés o tempo todo. Já era um fato conhecido que os prestadores de serviço faziam fila para serem contratados para os eventos de Minoche.

Rostos familiares, de juízes da Suprema Corte a herdeiros da classe médica, diretores de indústrias, aqueles que representavam a nova e a velha fortuna, todos extremamente ricos e bem-sucedidos em suas áreas.

Estes homens nasceram com olhos treinados para ganhar dinheiro, um artista teria que ascender de um relativo anonimato para a fama legendária para satisfazer suas mulheres e ou amantes.

Fotógrafos profissionais estavam proibidos e câmeras não eram permitidas.

As mulheres vestiam-se para impressionar e gastavam pequenas fortunas na manutenção da aparência. As fofocas sociais incluíam um jogo de suposições sobre quem teria sofrido o último processo. Elas trocavam nomes de bons cosméticos... De preferência os estrangeiros para justificarem uma viagem internacional.

Para Isabella, era a arte que atraía a sua atenção. Distribuídas nas salas anexas, reunidas por categorias, as telas incluíam estilos de vanguarda, exóticos e até mesmo bizarros, podendo ser comparadas com o impressionismo e com os grandes mestres da pintura. Cores vivas em algumas, pálidas em outras, elas representavam o estado de espírito e a expressão in dividual de cada artista.

Os móveis e os utensílios proporcionavam uma atmosfera que engrandecia os trabalhos expostos, tudo isso, em grande parte, era devido a Minoche, cujo apurado interesse pela arte refletia-se em cada sala, em cada anexo.

Os gastos não eram poupados e Isabella quase não tinha dúvidas com relação aos _objets d'arte, _porcelanas requintadas, jade, todas as peças eram de valores inestimáveis e não meras cópias.

— Viu alguma coisa de que tenha gostado?

Ela virou-se ao ouvir a voz de Edward e o fitou.

— Talvez um — ela parou para ponderar. — Os artistas empregam técnicas de pintura semelhantes às utilizadas por Claude Monet. — As cores, contudo, eram um pouco mais delicadas para fazerem justiça às cenas de paisagens.

— Edward. Isabella.

A voz suave feminina era familiar... Familiar de mais para a paz de espírito de Isabella, além de ser uma voz que ela jamais esperaria ouvir na Galeria Minoche, devido ao critério utilizado para a escolha dos convidados.

— Tanya — ela poderia ser educada... No momento.

A atriz parecia ainda mais bonita dentro daquele vestido preto justo criado à perfeição e que acentuava suas formas.

E lá estava, de pé ao seu lado, a razão pela qual a loura teria conseguido entrar: Alec Volturi. Ele era filho de um dos amigos mais próximos de Minoche, cuja fortuna da família era estratosférica.

Isabella trincou os destes.

Com Alec ao seu lado, Tanya teria entrada garantida em qualquer evento na cidade. Oh, por que não arriscar tudo e incluir a nação inteira, Europa, Estados Unidos e Reino Unido?

— Alec — Isabella o reconheceu e estendeu a mão para que ele beijasse.

Como Alec e Edward eram amigos e parceiros nos negócios, era inevitável que passassem parte da noite juntos.

Algo que Tanya planejou cuidadosamente, Isabella concluiu. Isso provava até onde a atriz seria capaz de ir com sua campanha para _"pegar Edward"._

A ansiedade nervosa era um inferno e uma maldi ção. Isso já tinha feito Isabella perder noites de sono e atormentado seus pensamentos.

Ele era _dela, _droga.

Pensando bem, Edward sempre fez parte do seu cenário. Mais velho, mais extravagante e mais forte do que qualquer outro homem que ela tenha conhecido. A princípio, imaginou que a intimidade que experimentaram era simplesmente uma coisa entre homem e mulher, talvez até próxima de uma saudável dose de admiração por um grande homem. Em seguida, ele desaparecia da vista dela... Nova York, Londres, Milão, para retornar de vez em quando, frequentemente com uma mulher diferente.

Até o acidente que mudou a estrutura da Cullen-Swan e forneceu o poder que mudou a vida deles.

Agora, ele era dela, e Isabella estava disposta a lu tar para mantê-lo. A qualquer preço.

— Vamos ver a exposição?

A voz mansa de Edward provocou uma resposta imediata da atriz, junto com um sorriso sedutor que insinuava mil prazeres.

Esqueça a _insinuação, _Isabella consentiu cinica mente. Mantenha a _esperança. _Droga, a mulher era boa nisso! Qual o homem que não agarraria a oportunidade... Literalmente.

Ela fechou os olhos e abriu em seguida. _Preste atenção._

Observar Tanya lidar com os dois homens era uma experiência fascinante. Alec, contudo, não era nenhum idiota e Isabella duvidava que ele não conhecesse a perspicácia da atriz.

Será que ela poderia atribuir a Edward a mesma capacidade? Ou teria mudado de ideia por ter dormido com a inimiga Tanya?

Embora _dormir _não estivesse na agenda!

Droga. Se ela pudesse, iria para casa de táxi, mas as boas maneiras e a etiqueta proibiam tal atitude.

Era relativamente fácil transitar no meio social, sorrir, conversar e sempre aparentar que está se di vertindo.

Se Edward percebeu que ela estava excessivamente animada, não deu nenhum sinal. Em público, especialmente na presença de Tanya, a única escolha que tinha era aceitar o toque dele na cintura, o eventual carinho dos dedos pela coluna, o sorriso, tudo com uma aparente satisfação, como se ele pudesse adivinhar os pensamentos e o humor dela e estivesse docemente se divertindo com o modo dela pensar.

Depois de uma taça de champanhe, ela passou para água mineral, mesmo tendo que aturar a presença de Tanya sóbria.

Uma hora na presença da atriz era muita coisa, de vez em quando ela escapava para o toalete.

Não demorou muito e Tanya surgiu na porta.

E agora?

Daremos cinco passos para um duelo verbal?

Isabella reprimiu a gargalhada histérica que surgiu em sua garganta. A menos que estivesse enganada, a atriz estava em missão, pôde perceber pela falta de civilidade na expressão dela.

— Quando é que você vai entender a mensagem?

Ah, não pretendo, por que não atira direto no coração? Certo, ela poderia fazer o jogo. Droga, ela ainda tentou dar um sorriso.

— Sair de cena e deixar você ficar com Edward?

Os olhos de Tanya brilharam de forma diferente.

— Ele sempre será meu.

— Sério? — Isabella inclinou a cabeça. — De alguma forma, isso não procede, uma vez que você se casou com outra pessoa... E ele também.

— Ah, pobre sonhadora. Você acha que ele se ca sou com você por _amor!_

Esqueça a guerra verbal e vá para o combate aberto.

— Claro que não. Foi um acordo comercial. — Ela fez uma pausa. — O fato de ele ser um animal na cama é um bônus maravilhoso.

Um sorriso sem graça surgiu na boca da atriz.

— Eu duvido que você se entregue a qualquer fantasia selvagem.

Isabella retribuiu o sorriso.

— Depende do que você considera selvagem.

A tática inicial não funcionou, pois Tanya revidou com uma delicada ameaça capaz de fazer tremer a mais firme das estruturas.

— Olhe o seu passado, querida.

Não foram as palavras em si, mas a intenção que as acompanhava.

Outra convidada entrou no toalete e Isabella teve a oportunidade de sair com o mínimo de dignidade.

Edward estava envolvido em uma conversa com um amigo quando Isabella voltou para o salão. Quase como sentindo a presença da esposa, ele deu uma olhada na direção dela e fez uma avaliação completa.

Procurando as cicatrizes da batalha?

— Não vejo nenhum sinal de sofrimento — disse uma voz masculina. Isabella virou-se e viu que Alec estava ao seu lado.

— Observação interessante — ela respondeu e percebeu um ar de preocupação no olhar dele.

— Você acha? — O sorriso cordial dele poderia derreter milhares de corações femininos. — Venha comigo. Vamos apreciar as obras de arte, assim você poderá escolher uma para eu comprar. — Ele percebeu uma indecisão momentânea. — Tanya vai alugar o Edward, que para revidar vai preferir lhe resgatar das minhas garras.

— Sério?

— Tanya não ficará muito satisfeita com isso. — Os olhos dele brilharam. — No placar, um para Isabella.

— Talvez.

— Se eu estiver errado, você pode me penalizar sugerindo que eu dobre a minha doação para a instituição de caridade da Minoche.

Ela não se conteve e gargalhou quando começaram a caminhar. Segurava-o pelo cotovelo.

— Você é irrepreensível.

— Ah, é o que todas as mulheres dizem.

Juntos, caminharam pelas salas, fizeram comparações, analisaram e estavam prestes a começar um debate quando a voz de Tanya interrompeu.

— Aqui estão vocês.

Isabella ficou com a nuca arrepiada só de ouvir a voz dela.

— Estávamos procurando por vocês.

Claro... E vacas também podem voar. Alec apontou a tela que se parecia com a obra de Monet.

— Isabella me persuadiu a comprar esta tela.

— É adorável. — A atriz levantou uma das mãos em um gesto expressivo. — As cores, o tema. Sem falar na moldura, que é perfeita.

_Adorável _era aplicável a um bebê, a um gatinho, a um filhote. Uma pintura poderia viver e respirar aos olhos do artista, mas o resultado final era uma coisa inanimada.

— Seria um presente perfeito.

Ela era muito boa nisso. Fazia tudo muito bem. A questão era se Alec morderia a isca.

— Minha mãe vai adorar.

Madame Volturi possuía não apenas um, mas dois trabalhos originais do famoso Claude Monet. Ela não teria espaço na parede para uma obra similar. Então, qual seria a intenção de Alec, além de presentear a instituição favorita de Minoche com uma considerável doação?

Ela ousou arriscar que ele não faria o jogo de Tanya.

— Isabella gostou muito daquele quadro a óleo — Edward apontou e Alec virou para observar.

— Sua mulher tem muito bom gosto.

— Sim, ela tem — e Edward colocou o braço no ombro de Isabella. — Vocês vão nos desculpar, mas está quase na hora de irmos.

Tanya tocou a lapela do paletó de Edward e acari ciou a costura com o dedo.

— Tão cedo?

Minoche, uma eterna observadora, acionou uma campainha eletrônica no momento certo e, em seguida, chamou seus convidados para saldar suas compras e doações.

Milhões de dólares trocavam de mãos, recibos eram emitidos, as instruções da entrega esclarecidas e os seguranças educadamente começaram a conduzir os convidados para a porta de entrada.

Poucas pessoas ficaram por mais tempo. Edward e Isabella encaminharam-se para o Volvo.

Isabella sentiu o cansaço nos ombros quando sentou no banco do carona. Graças a Deus o fim de semana estava chegando e ela não teria que acordar cedo e enfrentar um dia de trabalho.

Era a glória poder apoiar a cabeça no banco do carro. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos enquanto Edward ajeitava-se ao volante.

Algumas gotas de chuva respingaram no para-brisa e rapidamente se intensificaram conforme Edward avançava no trânsito.

— Cansada?

— Com dor de cabeça. — Não que fosse mentira, a presença de Tanya tinha esse efeito sobre ela.

— Você quer falar sobre a aparição inesperada de Tanya agora ou depois?

A voz mansa dele irritou-a.

— Você está dirigindo e eu provavelmente vou querer bater em você.

Ela percebeu o olhar intenso dele e quase não re sistiu e cumpriu a promessa. Mas preferiu optar pelo silêncio, mantendo-se assim até chegarem em casa e Edward estacionar o carro.

Em casa, subiu as escadas e entrou no quarto ciente de que Edward estava logo atrás dela. — Não fique mal-humorada.

Isabella virou-se para ele.

_ Não estou de mau humor. Nunca — ela acrescentou com bons modos.

Ela teria ideia do quanto ficava atraente com aque le mau humor no olhar? Ele desejava puxá-la para junto dele e domar aquela raiva... Como só ele poderia.

Ela demonstrou-se tão frágil que ele desistiu. Edward tirou o paletó, desfez o nó da gravata e começou a desabotoar a camisa.

Ele não tirou os olhos dela e arqueou uma das sobrancelhas ao perceber que ela não fez nenhum movimento para tirar a roupa.

Em um segundo, ele tirou a camisa, jogou-a para o lado e depois fez o mesmo com a calça.

— Esperando que eu tire as suas roupas?

— Não.

— Que pena.

— Eu não quero que você me toque esta noite. — Aquelas palavras teriam sido um impulso?

Ele desamarrou os sapatos, tirou as meias e colocou-as junto com a calça.

— A escolha é sua.

Isabella virou-se para não olhar mais para ele. Não que isso resolvesse o problema, uma vez que a imagem dele estava impregnada em sua mente.

O corpo masculino perfeito e proporcional, musculatura definida, pele macia... Letal para a libido de qualquer mulher, principalmente a dela.

Mais do que tudo, precisava da segurança que ele lhe proporcionava, o calor do abraço dele... E oh, Deus, a sensação do beijo. O sexo, a intimidade...

Como era tola, ela acabara de negar tudo aquilo com palavras emitidas em um momento de estupidez.

Com gestos rápidos, ela se livrou da bolsa, tirou os sapatos, os brincos e os braceletes e tentou desabotoar o fecho do cordão.

Os dedos passavam pelo fecho do colar, mas não conseguiam abri-lo. Ah, pelo amor de Deus, o que es taria errado com aquilo?

— Deixe-me fazer isso para você.

Ele conseguiu com facilidade e, em seguida, abriu o fecho éclair do vestido dela; em segundos o vestido estava no chão.

Por baixo, apenas uma calcinha, que ele retirou introduzindo os dedos nas laterais e deslizando-a para baixo.

— Edward... — o pedido saiu em forma de sussurro enquanto ele acariciava cada ombro dela.

Edward passou os lábios na curva do pescoço, puxou-a para perto dele, começou a se deleitar com aquele cheiro e começaram a se beijar de forma arrebatadora.

Com relativa facilidade, ele passou as mãos por trás dos joelhos dela, colocou-a na cama e diminuiu a luz.

Era tão bom ser pega daquele jeito, com o queixo apoiado no peito dele, era possível até ouvir os batimentos cardíacos dele. Ela segurou-o pela cintura e desmoronou quando ele passou os dedos pela sua coluna.

— Dormir, não é?

Ela deteve as lágrimas antes que ele pudesse perceber.

Ela daria tudo para ter coragem de excitá-lo com as mãos, com a boca. Satisfazê-lo como ele fazia com ela e presenteá-lo com o que ele pedisse.

Ele retribuiria?

A insegurança por não conseguir antever a reação dele, junto com a possibilidade de ser rejeitada permaneceram com ela até que ele adormeceu.

* * *

_**Boa Noite meninas, tudo certo com vocês?**_  
_**Como eu tinha falado anteriormente, a Tanya está ficando pior a cada capítulo. Essa mulher é uma asquerosa mesmo! A insegurança da Bella está ficando bastante intensa também, ela até falou pro Edward não tocar nela! Essa Bella é fogo, viu!**_

Respondendo os Reviews:

**Kivia:** KKKKKKKKKKK Tanya é uma víbora, isso sim. Veio lá de outro lugar só pra roubar o marido (gostoso e tudo de bom) da Bella!

**Natalocas:** Seja bem vinda! \o/ Que bom tu tá gostando e seguindo a história, espero que ela te agrade até o final.

**Joana Patricia:** Olá, a Bella até que foi levemente corajosa no capítulo acima, mas lá pro final da fanfic ela vai ter uma conversa mais ameaçadora com Tanya, vai ser massa! kkkkkkk

**Christye-Lupin:** Welcome!\o/ Bella precisa fazer um tratamento pra essa insegurança dela, é uma coisa absurda. Fico feliz que tenha gostado da fanfic, eu particulamente foi amor a primeira vista por ela. kkkkkkkkkk

_**Quero agradecer a TODAS pelo Review e pelo tempo dedicado á leitura da Fanfic. Não irei mais agradecer individualmente pois estava ficando repetitivo, mas todas vocês têm meus sinceros agradecimentos.**_

_**Amanhã tem outro capítulo gente! Espero que vocês tenham uma excelente leitura e uma ótima noite. Beijões :***_


End file.
